


Когда солнце засияет вновь

by azanatha



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Courtship, M/M, Overprotective Auguste, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatha/pseuds/azanatha
Summary: — Я думаю, — мягко сказал Дамианос, — что с тобой обращались не так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.Впервые в жизни Лоран не знал, что сказать в ответ.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the sun is on again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113557) by Anonymous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название данной истории вдохновлено первой строчкой поэмы Энн Секстон “Yellow” («Желтый»). Виктуар, которая упоминается лишь кратко, была написана в честь Виктории, персонажа Марианы в «Этюде»*. Имя этого персонажа является ее заслугой.  
> Вот список предупреждений, с которыми следует ознакомиться перед прочтением этой работы (в алфавитном порядке и без спойлеров):  
> \- Ненависть к себе  
> \- Обвинение жертвы/виктимблейминг  
> \- Обсуждения сексуального насилия над детьми с использованием сквернословия  
> \- Описания смертей второстепенных персонажей (в соответствии с каноном)  
> \- Получение доверия ребенка в целях его эксплуатации**  
> \- Попытка убийства (как на сцене, так и вне)  
> \- Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство со склонностью к диссоциации  
> \- Предвзятый рассказчик (конфликтующие эмоции при рассказе/мыслях о травмирующем опыте)  
> \- Сквернословие (оскорбления и унизительные термины в диалогах, иногда направленные на детей)  
> \- Склонность к членовредительству  
> \- Горе  
> \- Слатшейминг  
> \- Смерти второстепенных (оригинальных) персонажей вне сцены  
> \- Тактильный голод  
> \- Упоминания инцеста вне сцены (в соответствии с каноном)  
> \- Упоминания о сексуальном насилии над детьми (в основном в прошлом, но они становятся более тяжелыми в последних шести главах + пролог содержит упоминания нынешнего сексуального насилия над детьми)
> 
> * Étude («Этюд») — фанфик авторства xlydiadeetz по Плененному Принцу. (Здесь и далее примечания переводчика.)  
> ** Советую ознакомиться с таким понятием, как child grooming. К сожалению, мне не удалось отыскать одного достоверного перевода.

_  
....and the planet will  
shudder with all those smiles and  
there will be no poison anywhere, no plague  
in the sky and there will be mother-broth  
for all the people, and we will  
never die, not one of us, we’ll go on  
won’t we?  
— Anne Sexton, "Yellow"  
  
..._ _и_ _планета_ _  
_ _содрогнется_ _от_ _всех_ _этих_ _улыбок_ _,_ _и_ _  
_ _не_ _будет_ _больше_ _нигде_ _яда_ _,_ _не будет_ _болезней_ _  
_ _в_ _небесах_ _,_ _и_ _мать_ _-_ _бульон_ _будет  
для всех людей, и мы  
никогда не умрем, ни один из нас, мы продолжим жить,  
не так ли?  
— __Ann_ _e Sexton, перевод стихотворения "Yellow"_

  
  


Все началось еще до войны.

За три месяца до первого сражения между королевствами Огюста уже редко можно было встретить во дворце. Теперь, когда их отец был мертв, у него были обязанности. Едва ли можно было ожидать, что у него будет время ездить на лошадях или сражаться с Лораном. Во всяком случае, так сказал дядя. «Твой брат теперь король, у него свои дела, и ни одно из них не касается тебя». И Лоран понял, он действительно понял.

Впрочем, он не ожидал, насколько одиноко будет себя чувствовать. До того, как варвары начали строить свои планы, Огюст всегда считал своим долгом включать Лорана во все занятия — притворные дуэли, игра в блинчики камнями, даже посещение некоторых встреч, — и это все наполняло дни Лорана какой-то значимостью, и, что еще более важно, общением. Лоран и не знал, как много времени он проводил со своим братом до того, как Огюста забрала война со всеми ее планами и стратегиями.

Во дворце сейчас жили и другие дети, все — сыновья дворян, ответивших на призыв Огюста к защите королевства. Но ни одному из них Лоран не нравился. Они считали его слишком несговорчивым и заносчивым для того, чтобы включать его в свои игры. На самом деле Лоран не знал, как вести себя, чтобы находить друзей, потому что он прежде никогда не бывал в подобных ситуациях. Он знал, как вести себя со взрослыми — вежливая улыбка там и сям, маленький поклон своему отцу и другим королям, опущенные глаза, — но дети были загадкой. Дети, на самом деле, были такими жестокими, какими взрослые редко бывали.

Впервые, без внимания Огюста и отверженный теми, с кем он должен был подружиться, Лоран был одинок.

И его дядя заметил.

***

— Ему не стоит пить вино, — небрежно прокомментировал Огюст во время ужина.

Это был вечер перед первым сражением, которое должно было происходить на окраинах Вира. Там варвары разбили свой лагерь. Огюст не казался взволнованным. Лоран сильно сомневался в том, что хоть что-то может заставить его брата волноваться.

Их дядя улыбнулся. Он опустил бутылку, но не поставил ее на место.

— Оно может успокоить его нервы. Лоран выглядит немного... неспокойно.

Огюст посмотрел на Лорана словно впервые за многие недели. Его голубые глаза смягчились, и он понимающе улыбнулся.

— Ты бы хотел немного вина, Лоран?

Казалось, будто тучи расступились, и солнце засияло вновь. На мгновение Лоран заполучил полное внимание брата. Он понял, что никак не может насытиться этим чувством.

— Да, — сказал он, все еще глядя на лицо Огюста, на его глаза, изгиб его рта.  
Дядя рассмеялся, наливая ему полную кружку. Это вызвало бы вопросы — питомец должен был разливать напитки, — но дядя всегда был очень ответственен, когда дело доходило до его вина.

На вкус оно не было похоже ни на что, что Лорану когда-либо доводилось пробовать: и горькое, и фруктовое, и с легким привкусом чего-то, напоминающего ему дым.

Лоран медленно выпил всю чашу, но его голова все еще казалась тяжелой, когда он поднялся со своего места и направился обратно в свои покои. Вот уже во второй раз за эту ночь Огюст посмотрел на него, и в уголках глаз его брата появились слабые морщинки. Он выглядел и взволнованным, и довольным одновременно.

— Тебе нужно...

— Я помогу ему, — сказал дядя справа от Лорана. — Не беспокойтесь.

Тогда Огюст расслабился, и морщинки в уголках его глаз исчезли, словно их там никогда и не было. Он одарил Лорана одной из своих тайных улыбок, которые, казалось, были припрятаны для одного него.

Он притянул Лорана к себе в объятья.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Огюст ему на ухо. — Завтра все будет хорошо.

Мир Лорана накренился в сторону, как только он отошел от брата. Дядя положил руку ему на плечо, поддерживая, и начал вести его дальше по коридору. Когда Лоран понял, что они идут не в ту сторону — его комнаты находились в другой стороне дворца, — он так же понял, что ему трудно раскрыть рот и заставить язык двигаться. Казалось, будто мышцы уснули глубоким сном и отказывались просыпаться.

— Не мои, — удалось сказать Лорану. Слова вышли невнятными, но дядя понял.

Его хватка на плече Лорана усилилась, стала болезненной, и вновь расслабилась.

— Ты наверняка ужасно одинок, когда спишь один в своих холодных комнатах, — сказал дядя. Потом, еще тише, он добавил: — Ты бы хотел поспать сегодня со мной?

Лоран чувствовал себя вяло, а его ноги грозили подкоситься в любую минуту. И он знал, что дядя прав. Он был ужасно одинок, и, в некотором роде, Лоран был у него в долгу. Если бы не дядя, наливший ему вино во время ужина, Огюст не посмотрел бы на него и не заговорил бы с Лораном. В каком-то роде дядя, пускай и ненадолго, подарил ему внимание брата.

— Да, — сказал Лоран. Его язык, казавшийся мертвой тяжестью во рту, не смог бы выговорить никакое другое слово. — Да.

Тогда все и началось.

***

Стоящий под сверкающим солнцем и одетый в свою золотую броню, Огюст сиял, как сияет раскаленное железо. В его волосах запеклись кровь и грязь, но они все еще походили на солнце для Лорана. Огюст выглядел — нет, был — победителем, и на мгновение Лоран мог позабыть о чувстве вины и сконцентрироваться на облегчении. Облегчении, потому что его брат был жив.  
Он хотел подбежать к Огюсту и обернуть руки вокруг его шеи, как он делал тысячу раз до этого. Он знал, что его брат не откажется, даже пускай все вокруг смотрели, и это было неприлично. Но Лоран не мог найти в себе силы сдвинуться с места рядом с дядей.

— Я же говорил, что он будет в порядке, — сказал его дядя, гладя Лорана по загривку. Его пальцы, казалось, находили все правильные точки. Он улыбнулся, когда Лоран наклонил свою голову поближе к нему. — Тебе стоит поздравить его. Объятье и поцелуй за выигранный бой.

Только тогда ноги Лорана подчинились ему, и он пошел туда, где Огюст ждал его с раскрытыми руками. Лоран позволил ему заключить себя в крепкое объятье, и Огюст поднял его с земли, радостно закружив.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Огюст, смеясь. Он принял поцелуй Лорана в щеку и в ответ поцеловал брата в лоб. — На мне ни царапинки. Тебе не стоило так волноваться.

Лоран, думая о двух длинных царапинах на его собственном животе, ничего не сказал. Он улыбнулся и отошел от своего брата, когда тот отвернулся, чтобы поговорить с генералом. В каком-то смысле Огюст был прав, и все было хорошо. Впереди еще были бесчисленные сражения, которые нужно было выиграть у Акилоса, но сейчас его брат был победителем. В Вир скоро придет весна, и столько вин еще только предстоит попробовать.  
В каком-то смысле все было хорошо.

***

— Лоран, — внезапно сказал Огюст одним утром во время завтрака.  
Когда Лоран поднял взгляд с тарелки с фруктами, он понял, что вокруг нет питомцев. Дяди рядом тоже не было, но Лоран уже знал, что он будет отсутствовать. «Боюсь, что завтра мне придется пропустить завтрак, малыш», — сказал он предыдущей ночью. Зачем, он не объяснил, и Лоран знал, что спрашивать не стоит.

С первого сражения прошел месяц, и Вир все еще выигрывал. До Лорана доносились слухи о возможном перемирии и союзе, но было еще слишком рано, чтобы знать это точно. Король Акилоса, видимо, не желал отправлять сыновей в бой, но было похоже, что война начинала наносить серьезный удар по финансам королевства, которого никто не ожидал.

Лоран выпрямился на стуле.

— Да?

— Ты бы хотел сегодня поехать верхом?

— Нет, — легко ответил Лоран. Он поднял виноградину с тарелки и положил ее себе в рот. Она была пресной на вкус. — Спасибо за приглашение, брат.

Огюст нахмурился.

— Лоран, в чем дело? Ты кажешься... — он заколебался. — Поедем только мы. Пора бы нам уже провести время вместе, тебе не кажется?

— Если ты настаиваешь.

— Ну, — терпеливо сказал Огюст. Он сидел прямо перед Лораном, и голубые глаза не покидали его лицо. Месяц назад такое внимание заставило бы сердце Лорана замереть, но сейчас ему лишь стало неудобно. — Ты планируешь делать сегодня что-то еще?

Лоран прикусил щеку изнутри. Кровь наполнила его рот, сладкая и полная вкуса. Не то что виноград, который Лоран только что проглотил.

— Нет, — ответил он, — не планирую.

— Тогда ты пойдешь со мной, — сказал Огюст. — Я пошлю за тобой, когда закончу отвечать на письма.

Лоран кивнул и вернулся к тому, чтобы кусать свою щеку. Он знал, что не мог сказать ничего, что заставило бы Огюста изменить решение; стоило только его брату поставить перед собой цель, он не останавливался, пока не получал желаемое.

Лоран провел остаток дня в ожидании поездки в своих комнатах, пытаясь читать книги, подаренные ему отцом на день рождения, но безуспешно — он никак не мог сконцентрироваться на словах перед ним. Он подумывал попросить у Паскаля лечебные мази, но не знал, как объяснить свои боли.  
Когда он пришел в стойло, провожаемый одним из стражников брата, Огюст уже взобрался на свою лошадь и ждал его.

Лоран не вздрогнул, когда ему помогли подняться на его лошадь, но какой-то дискомфорт, похоже, нашел способ прокрасться на его лицо, потому что Огюст странно на него посмотрел.

Ни один из них ничего не сказал, пока они пробирались по дороге. Она вела в маленький лесок, который окружал дворец. Огюст глядел вперед, на дорогу, и лицо его было бесстрастным, и Лоран беспомощно смотрел на брата. Он надеялся, что Огюст не посмотрит на него, но в то же время хотел обратного.  
Огюст остановил свою лошадь, как только они вышли на маленькую защищенную поляну.

— Завтра будет дождь, — сказал он, глядя на небо.

Лоран едва мог сконцентрироваться. Он чувствовал боль во всем теле и, что еще хуже, внутри, и поездка не помогала. Он коротко кивнул брату и попытался сфокусироваться на звуках вокруг них — на пении птиц, далеких криках диких животных — вместо того, чтобы утопать в жалости к себе. Но Лоран не мог сдержать тихого вскрика, когда его кобыла двинулась слишком быстро, своим движением посылая острую боль по всему его телу.

— В чем дело? — спросил Огюст, спрыгивая с лошади. Он подошел к Лорану. — Ты ранен?

— Нет, — тихо сказал Лоран. Он вжал пятки в мягкий живот кобылы, пытаясь заставить ее не двигаться. — Я в порядке.

Лицо Огюста было взволнованным. Он подошел поближе и погладил лошадь за ушами. Она удовлетворенно вздохнула.

— Лоран, — мягко сказал Огюст, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  
Лоран устремил взгляд на деревья и продолжил молчать.

— Я вижу, что ты боишься, — продолжил Огюст тем же самым медовым голосом, которым он говорил имя Лорана. Он подошел поближе, и его рука передвинулась от ушей кобылы к ноге мальчика. Если он заметил, как дыхание Лорана задержалось, то никак это не упомянул. — Но тебе не стоит волноваться. Я обещаю тебе, я вернусь с Марласа с договором о перемирии. Не будет больше кровопролития, из-за которого ты не спишь по ночам.

«Не из-за кровопролитий я не сплю по ночам», – подумал Лоран. Он прошелся языком по мягкой точке за щекой — маленький кусочек кожи, который никогда не заживал до конца – и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза брату.

— Надеюсь, — наконец ответил Лоран. — Я… буду скучать по тебе.

Огюст сжал его колено.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, но это всего лишь займет пару недель. Дядя останется с тобой, так что ты не будешь один.

Лоран уже знал об этом. Две ночи назад дядя сказал ему о том, что он не поедет в Марлас с Огюстом. В его голосе звучала надежда; им не придется постоянно скрываться, когда короля не будет. Лоран постарался подыграть его энтузиазму, но на сердце у него было тяжело от волнения. Он не мог вынести мысли о том, что Огюст может никогда не вернуться с Марласа. Или, что еще хуже — что вернется одно лишь тело.

Неважно, как мало Огюст в последнее время заботился о нем. Лоран любил его. Одна мысль о том, что они могут никогда больше так не поехать кататься на лошадях, как сегодня, наполняла Лорана ужасом и беспомощностью. Он уже потерял и отца, и мать, и он не знал, сколько еще он смог бы вынести, не потеряв при этом себя.

«Он перерос тебя, малыш», — сказал дядя. — «У королей нет времени на мальчиков и игры».

— Хочешь обратно наперегонки? — спросил Огюст, вновь запрыгивая на лошадь. — Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я смог тебя победить.

«Он позволяет тебе побеждать. Он думает о тебе не как о равном, а как о ребенке. Вот, что делают с детьми: им потворствуют».

— Нет, – резко ответил Лоран. — Я хочу остаться здесь на какое-то время.

— Ло...

— Один, – закончил он, и вернулся к рассматриванию верхушек деревьев, не желая видеть, как меняется лицо брата. — Увидимся за ужином.

Огюст засомневался. Когда Лоран никак не отметил его присутствие, он испустил долгий вздох и поехал обратно во дворец.

Как только он остался один, Лоран понял, что ему не нравилась поляна. Она казалась слишком маленькой, слишком закрытой. Он едва мог вдохнуть, и, к собственному стыду, скучал по голосу брата и нежному весу его руки на своем колене.

Одинокий и полный боли, он тоже начал ехать домой.

***

В этот раз в волосах Огюста не было запеченной крови. На нем была темно-голубая одежда, шнурки на которой шли аж до самых его локтей, а корона, которую он так часто носил, отсутствовала. На долю секунды Лоран почти сумел притвориться, что война никогда не случалась. В отличие от прошлого раза, Лоран не сдвинулся со своего места, окруженный дворянами, рабами, и, главное, его дядей. Он не желал больше себя позорить, подбегая к брату и обнимая его — он боялся, что заплачет, если Огюст попросту погладит его по голове.

Прошло уже больше четырех дней с тех пор, как дядя в последний раз говорил с ним (что уж там говорить про касания?), и Лоран слишком уж сильно чувствовал желание — нет, необходимость — быть объектом чьего-то внимания. В его голове пару раз промелькнула мысль о том, что он уже мертв, но сам об том не знает. Ведь разве кто-то сможет увидеть призрака? Пожелает ли кто-то?

Но вот взгляд Огюста нашел его, острый и оценивающий. Лоран ощутил его как копье, вонзающееся в сердце. Огюст пробрался через толпу людей, выстроившихся, чтобы высказать свои поздравления с новым союзом, и встал перед Лораном, похожий на высокую и грозную фигуру, закрывающую солнце.

Он протянул руку и коснулся головы Лорана, и, без причины, Лоран почувствовал себя чуть ли не вынужденным отскочить в сторону. Огюст положил ладонь на щеку Лорана и отодвинул назад пряди волосы там, где они закрывали его правое ухо. Когда его пальцы коснулись сережки, Лоран был уверен, что он сорвет ее, разрывая мочку на две части.

— Кто дал тебе это? — тихим голосом спросил Огюст. Похоже, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то кроме Лорана слышал его.

Несмотря на все усилия, Лоран напрягся под острым взглядом брата.

— Это был подарок.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Лоран. Кто дал тебе это?

Прошла минута, за ней — другая. Понимая, что он не может попросту солгать своему брату, Лоран решил сказать правду. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы рассказать об этой ситуации честно. Сережка едва ли могла что-то значить, и даже Огюст порой носил украшения.

— Дядя, — ответил Лоран. Он наклонил голову подальше от прикосновения брата, так, чтобы волосы вновь закрыли подарок. — Он сказал, что она подходит к моим глазам.

Это было начало конца.


	2. Первая глава

Книга на его коленях казалась тяжелой, а ноги начинало покалывать от долгого бездействия, но Лоран не двигался. Только прижимал книгу к ногам еще сильнее, словно желал причинить себе этим действием боль. Он чувствовал на себе внимательные глаза Йорда, наблюдающего за каждым его движением: от того, как он двигал пальцами по строчкам, до того, как убирал волосы с лица. Но быть объектом наблюдения не было в новинку для Лорана, так что он ничего не сказал.

— Завтрак готов, — сказал Йорд, стоя в дверном проходе. — Ваш брат попросил меня сопроводить вас туда сегодняшним утром.

Эти слова Йорд говорил каждое утро. Лоран не знал имен стражей, что охраняли его комнаты, но знал, что Йорд был любимчиком его брата. Он сопровождал Лорана повсюду —— доходило до того, что он ожидал его в покоях, пока Лоран принимал ванну. Это заставляло кровь Лорана кипеть, а невозмутимость Йорда лишь ухудшала положение.

— Скажи, — произнес Лоран, захлопывая книгу. — Если бы мой брат попросил тебя перекатиться и попрыгать, как собачка, ты бы сделал это?

Йорд сжал губы точно так же, как и в любое другое утро до этого, когда Лоран оскорблял его.

— Да, — ответил он. — Ибо он король.

Лоран кивнул. Подошел к Йорду поближе и понаблюдал за ним несколько мгновений.

— Что ж, чего еще можно ожидать от пса, кроме слепого подчинения?

— Ваше высочество, — сказал Йорд. Предупреждение.

В столовую они пошли в тишине. Два стража остались охранять комнаты Лорана; они стояли с серьезными лицами и прямыми спинами. Лоран не обрадовался, когда понял, что не узнает ни одного из них.

Огюст был один в комнате. Это не должно было удивить Лорана — в конце концов, так было с тех самых пор, как Огюст вернулся с Марласа, — но вид его брата, сидящего одного и дожидающегося его, все еще казался чем-то особенным. Но не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признался в этом вслух.

Увидев Лорана, Огюст махнул рукой, отпуская Йорда, и точно натянул на себя широкую улыбку, пытаясь казаться приветливым. Он наверняка знал, что Лоран опять отказывался есть. Он не хотел ссориться, потому что это, скорее всего, кончилось бы побегом Лорана в приступе «дурного расположения духа», как это называли стражи. Это случилось прошлым утром: Лоран швырнул сырницу через всю комнату и провел целый день, запершись в комнате с одним Йордом. Что-что, а учился Огюст быстро.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Огюст. Он отодвинул ближайший к нему стул и указал на него Лорану, приглашая сесть. — Ты хорошо спал?

— Настолько хорошо, насколько птица может спать в клетке, — ответил Лоран.

Он потянулся к виноградинам и закинул одну себе в рот. Они более всего походили на вино среди того, что ему было дозволено есть за последние недели.

Огюсту не понравилось сравнение.

— Ты не узник, Лоран. Ты свободен идти куда угодно, читать что угодно... Твои комнаты едва ли можно считать клеткой.

Лорану хотелось накричать на брата. Ему хотелось ранить его, как иногда, он знал, ему удавалось ранить Йорда, но он не мог заставить себя сказать ни слова. Брови Огюста, в последнее время, казалось, всегда были нахмурены, а уголки его рта опускались, когда он думал, что Лоран не смотрит.

Когда-то лицо его брата было ясным, как солнце, но теперь его выражение всегда было темным, точно солнце скрылось за облаками. И Лоран знал, что это все — из-за него. Из-за того, что он сделал.

— Я больше не голоден, — сказал вместо этого Лоран. Он оттолкнул от себя тарелку с виноградом, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Справа от него был хлеб с холодным мясом и сырами. От одного лишь взгляда на это все желудок Лорана болезненно сжался.

— Прошу меня извинить, я бы хотел выйти.

Огюст сжал свой рот в тонкую линию.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты должен съесть больше, тогда можешь уходить.

— Я только что сказал, что не хочу.

— Ты наверняка голоден, Лоран, — тихо сказал его брат. Он звучал твердо, но в то же время побежденно. Но больше всего — устало. — Ты едва поел вчерашним вечером, а Йорд сказал, что ты отправил свой обед обратно нетронутым.

— Йорд имбецил.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Огюст.

— Ты мне не отец. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать.

Как только эти слова прозвучали, Лоран пожелал вернуть их обратно. Лицо Огюста никак не изменилось, но Лоран знал своего брата. Он сумел надавить на больное место.

Огюст оттолкнулся от стола и встал. Костяшки его пальцев были белее скатерти там, где он сжимал стол.

— Йорд, — позвал он, и, конечно, Йорд пришел. «Хороший пес», — горько подумал Лоран.

— Останься вместе с моим братом, пока он не закончит завтракать. Не покидай комнату, пока он не съест что-то кроме винограда.

— Я больше не ребенок, — сказал Лоран. Он чувствовал, как голос подводил его, повышаясь все больше и больше с каждой секундой. — Ты не можешь так со мной поступать.

Огюст прошел мимо него, и лицо его было холодной, бледной маской. Даже Йорд, казалось, чувствовал себя неудобно от одного его вида.

— Быть может, я не твой отец, но я твой король, Лоран. И ты будешь делать так, как я скажу.

— Прекрати пялиться на меня, пес, — выплюнул Лоран, как только Огюст вышел из комнаты. Йорд не отвел взгляда. Он уселся перед Лораном и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ешьте, — сказал он.

— Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам.

Йорд, пожимая плечами, поудобнее устроился в кресле.

— Тогда не ешьте. Мы просидим тут, пока не настанет время обеда.

— Разве у тебя нет других дел? — спросил Лоран. — Ты, конечно, не можешь этим всем наслаждаться.

— Человек редко наслаждается работой, ваше высочество.

— Ты зовешь это работой? Ты попросту… сидишь.

Йорд немного улыбнулся.

— Не обижайтесь, но откуда вам знать, в чем разница?

Так нельзя было говорить с принцем Вира. Они оба знали это, и при этом ни один не обратил на это внимания. Йорд не извинился, а Лоран не сделал замечание. Хоть раз с ним обошлись как с человеком. Возможно, этого ему не хватало в общении с другими детьми — легких подшучиваний и уколов. Конечно, Йорд не был ребенком, но порой он говорил с безрассудностью, подобной детям.

Протягивая руку к хлебу, Лоран спросил:

— Итак, Йорд. Ты женатый мужчина?

Теперь, когда весна практически закончилась, а договор о мире был подписан, большая часть дворян и их семьи покинули дворец. Все ненавистные Лорану дети уже ушли, и только память об их смехе и играх оставалась. Все, кроме одного.

Аймерик не был сыном дворянина из далеких краев, призванного Огюстом защищать королевство. Его отцом был Гийон, посол Вира в Акилосе, а его матерью Луиза, впрочем, Лоран никогда не встречал ее. В основном она проводила время в одиночестве, редко покидая собственные покои, которые не делила с мужем. Были и другие сыновья, но двенадцатилетний Аймерик был младшим, и, как Лорана, его в основном игнорировали.

Он, наверное, всегда жил рядом со дворцом, но Лоран не помнил, чтобы его было видно до того, как началась война. Казалось, будто у Гийона всегда было только три сына, и в то мгновение, когда герольды объявили, что акилосцы жаждут крови, Аймерик появился из ниоткуда, точно по волшебству.

И из всех детей, что заняли его сады и площадки для игр, именно его Лоран ненавидел больше всех.

— Ваше высочество, — ехидно говорил Аймерик каждый раз, когда они встречались в коридорах.

Он был на год младше Лорана, но был лучше сложен. На его икрах виднелись слабые очертания мышц, а его подбородок выпирал больше, чем подбородок Лорана. Он уже был острым там, где Лоран все еще оставался мягким.

— Он всего лишь дитя, — сказал ему Йорд после того, как Лоран пожаловался ему на неприязненные взгляды, которые Аймерик посылал ему через сад. — Так себя ведут мальчики.

— Но я мальчик, — ответил Лоран, — и все же я не веду себя, как он.

Здесь Йорд засомневался.

— Но вы принц. Это другое.

— Каким образом?

— Он наверняка завидует вам, — сказал Йорд, но Лорану показалось, что он сам не верил собственным словам. Ему стоило усилий говорить. Он потворствует мне, подумал Лоран. — Возможно, вам стоит попробовать с ним подружиться. Существуют игры, в которые даже принцы не могут играть самостоятельно.

Лоран подумал над этим. Он позвал Аймерика на следующее утро после завтрака и оглядел его молчаливо и заинтересованно, как можно было бы оглядеть раба. Аймерику это, похоже, не понравилось, но он ничего не сказал. В отличие от Йорда, он не мог уйти безнаказанным, напрямую проявив неуважение к Лорану.

— Я хочу поиграть с тобой в игру, — наконец сказал Лоран. Справа от него Йорд фыркнул. — Хочешь ли ты?

Зеленые глаза Аймерика ярко засияли, будто кто-то разжег за ними факел.

— Да, ваше высочество. Я бы очень хотел.

Лоран, который не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он разговаривал с мальчиком своего возраста, даже не задумался о его энтузиазме.

— Что ж, я спрячусь, а ты попробуешь найти меня. У тебя есть время до тех пор, пока Йорд не досчитает до пятидесяти.

Йорд вновь усмехнулся, но все-таки начал считать вслух. Аймерик стоял, точно прикованный к месту, с закрытыми глазами и улыбкой, расползающейся по его лицу.

Лорана не волновало, выиграет ли он, но он подумал, что Аймерик может обидеться, если он выберет слишком очевидное укрытие, поэтому он выскользнул из комнаты и пошел на кухню. Там были стражи, поэтому Йорд не мог обвинить его в том, что он ушел куда-то, где за ним не могли следить.

Скорчившись под огромным столом, Лоран ждал. Повара покинули кухню, как только он вошел, и теперь Лоран был один в комнате. Здесь пахло сладостями и выпечкой, и скоро Лоран понял, что он голоден. Его ноги и спина начинали болеть от неудобного положения, в котором он сидел.

Наконец, когда начало казаться, что пытка ожидания никогда не закончится, Аймерик вошел через дверь. Он двигался точно рысь на своих длинных ногах. Они были сильными и грациозными, в то время как ноги Лорана все еще такими не стали. Йорда поблизости не было.

Аймерик с легкостью его заметил, но вместо того, чтобы убежать, как того требовали правила, заполз под стол к Лорану. Его дыхание было мягким, размеренным — яркий контраст с быстрым движением руки, которой он схватил Лорана за волосы и дернул.

Лоран не издал ни звука. Он не был напуган — в каком-то роде он знал, что Аймерик не посмеет навредить ему, — и он не хотел доставлять мальчику удовольствие своим вскриком. Скальп Лорана неприятно щипало, но он проглотил свои возражения.

Прикосновение губ Аймерика к его уху было призрачным.

— Он никогда не любил тебя, — прошептал он. На секунду Лоран подумал, что он говорит об Огюсте. — А ты раздвинул для него ноги, как питомец.

Затем, так же быстро, как он схватил Лорана, Аймерик отпустил его и уполз прочь. Лоран смотрел, как он уходит, и ни о чем не думал, ничего не говорил. Таким его нашел Йорд несколько минут спустя — неудобно скорчившимся под столом, с пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Он всего лишь мальчик, — сказал Йорд, и он звучал так, будто за что-то извинялся. — Он не знает ничего другого. Это была моя ошибка —— предлагать вам...

— Я хочу прилечь, — сказал Лоран, игнорируя все, что Йорд только что ему сказал. — Проводи меня обратно в мои комнаты.

По пути назад они никого не встретили. Аймерика нигде не было видно, и ни один раб не прошел по пустым залам. Возможно, все они поняли, что лучше обходить Лорана стороной.

— Что он сказал вам? — спросил его Йорд. Он стоял, заламывая свои руки, в дверях Лорановых комнат.

— Он учил меня тому, — сказал Лоран, — как себя ведут мальчики.

Все случилось из-за копья позже на неделе. 

Лоран сидел у тренировочной арены, притворяясь, будто читает книгу о вирском наследии, пока Йорд скрывался где-то сзади. Лоран выбрал бы любое другое место, чтобы почитать, но понял, что ненавидит безмолвие почти настолько же, насколько раньше ненавидел шум. Дворцовая библиотека была погружена в загробную тишину, и Лорану не нравилось находиться там в одиночестве, даже когда Йорд охранял дверь снаружи.

Огюст сражался. Его оппонент уже выглядел уставшим, но Огюста это словно не заботило. А может, он этого и вовсе не замечал. Зная его, причиной, скорее всего, был второй вариант. С самого Марласа Огюст тренировался как минимум дважды в день, и от этого Лоран чувствовал себя неспокойно. Если у их народа теперь все было хорошо, и мир царил между ними и Акилосом, то к чему же готовился его брат?

— Старик, — сказал Огюст, смеясь. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Лоран слышал этот звук, и это заставило его оторваться от чтения. — Это все, на что ты способен?

Мужчина нахмурился и встал в более устойчивую позу, готовясь напасть вновь. И тогда какая-то вспышка промелькнула в воздухе, и Огюст с громким стуком упал на колени.

Копье, выходившее у него из груди, выглядело странно. Лоран увидел кровь, но никак не мог понять, что произошло. Внезапно Йорд схватил его, оттаскивая прочь с арены, прочь от брата.

Последним, что Лоран увидел, прежде чем Йорду удалось оттащить его, было то, как Паскаль бежал к Огюсту. Тот лежал на земле, истекая кровью, и копье выпирало из его груди.

Вокруг Лорана неприятно пахло. Он поднял голову с груди Йорда и понял, что вся передняя часть его одежд покрыта рвотой. Лоран нахмурился, не понимая, как он добрался до одного из залов дворца, и подумал попросить Йорда быть более избирательным в том, куда тот будет блевать в следующий раз.

А потом он понял, что это его рвота покрывала их обоих. Когда на Лорана накатила новая волна тошноты, он даже не постарался удержаться, и его вырвало на ноги Йорда.

— Ваше высочество, — напряженно сказал Йорд. Интересно, что звучало в его голосе — страх или отвращение?

«Наверное, оба», — решил Лоран.

— Вам нужно дойти до ваших покоев. Идемте.

— Мой брат, — выдавил Лоран. В его рту чувствовался отвратительный вкус, и пахло от него, пожалуй, не лучше. Он не мог понять, что происходило. Его книга пропала, но он никак не мог вспомнить того, как уронил ее. — Мой брат.

— Ваше высочество, — только и сказал Йорд. Он засомневался, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, положил руки на талию Лорана и поднял его, перекидывая через плечо. — Простите, но так будет быстрее.

Лорана, кроме Огюста, не трогал никто уже долгое время, и руки Йорда на его теле ощущались как горячие куски железа. Даже сквозь многочисленные слои одежды они обжигали кожу. Лоран едва мог делать что-то, разве что царапать спину Йорда короткими ногтями. Его ноги, как обычно, не желали подчиняться. Они не смогли даже ударить Йорда в грудь.

— Мой брат, — повторил Лоран.

Йорд ему не ответил. Он отпустил его только когда они оказались за закрытой дверью покоев Лорана. Запах рвоты здесь был еще сильнее , но Лоран едва заметил это , потому что в следующую секунду его уже тошнило. В этот раз вышла только желчь, обжигающая горло и рот Лорана, но его живот не мог перестать сжиматься, пытаясь избавиться от всего съеденного Лораном, как от яда.

— Лоран, — мягко сказал Йорд. Почти так же мягко, как Огюст называл его имя. — Тебе нужно снять свою одежду.

Лоран почувствовал, как с его лица сошли все краски.

— Я не буду смотреть, — сказал Йорд. — Я не трогаю тебя, видишь? Ты можешь развязать шнуровку самостоятельно?

Лоран не мог. Его пальцы и руки дрожали. Его колени подкашивались — один, два раза, и Йорд придвинулся поближе, чтобы поймать, но не коснулся его. Йорд выглядел смехотворно: волосы спутаны, ноги в рвоте, а одежда растрепана и вся в грязи. Лоран рассмеялся бы, останься у него хоть капелька силы.

В какой-то момент Йорду надоело ждать, пока мозг Лорана заработает, и он самостоятельно справился со всеми шнурками, пуговицами и ремнями. Как только с кофтой и жилетом было покончено, Йорд вложил в руки Лорана мокрую тряпку.

— Помойся, — сказал он Лорану, отходя назад ко входу. — Не открывай эту дверь никому, кроме меня. Ты понял?

Лоран посмотрел сначала на тряпку в своих руках, а затем на Йорда.

— Куда...

— Мне нужно поговорить с Паскалем.

Лоран почти спросил, зачем. Но ему уже был известен ответ на этот вопрос. Йорд хотел узнать, жив или мертв Огюст. Воспоминания появились резко, как удар в грудь — копье, пропитанная кровью земля, — и он будто слышал, как колени Огюста ударяются о землю вновь и вновь.

— Ты понимаешь? — Йорд чуть ли не гавкнул на него. Лоран понял, что Йорд никогда с ним так не говорил.

— Что?

— Не открывай эту дверь, пока я не вернусь назад. Ни для кого. Это понятно?

Лоран не мог говорить, поэтому он просто кивнул. Он стоял, наполовину раздетый, и смотрел, как Йорд уходит и запирает дверь снаружи. Лоран не думал, что у него есть ключ. Он думал, ключ был только у Огюста.

Огюст.

Лоран сполз на пол. Он был холодным и вонял своей собственной рвотой, но ему было плевать. Мытье казалось невыполнимой задачей, потому что он не обладал требуемыми силами. И все-таки он это сделал. Когда Лоран уже не мог терпеть вонь, он схватил деревянную коробочку, наполненную маслами, из-под своей кровати, и начал втирать некоторые в свои руки и шею. Запах лаванды мгновенно заполнил комнату.

Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на холодном мраморном полу, и смотрел в никуда, пока не вернулся Йорд. Лоран слышал, как он говорил, но совершенно не мог разобрать слов. Словно время, когда-то неуловимое, стало вдруг осязаемым. Лоран не мог сфокусировать взгляд ни на чем. Мебель вокруг казалась размытой и искаженной. «Кошмары, — подумал он, — не бывают настолько ужасными».

Что он сказал Огюсту последним? Сегодня они опять спорили за завтраком, в этот раз из-за болезненно бледного цвета лица Лорана. Он наотрез отказывался проводить время на солнце. Что именно он сказал Огюсту? Лорану пытался вспомнить, но воспоминания отказывались приходить, и неважно, как отчаянно он их звал. Они не обнялись сегодня. И теперь…

— …ан? Ты слышишь меня?

Йорд тряс его за плечи; его лицо находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Лорана, и его волосы выглядели еще более дико, чем прежде. Его рот опять двигался, и губы формировали слова, но Лоран больше их не слышал.

Размытое пятно перед ним сдвинулось, изменилось, и Лоран почувствовал, как его тащат и тянут. Что-то теплое накрыло его спину и плечи, и внезапно он начал двигаться. Посмотрев вниз, он понял, что идет — его ноги двигались самостоятельно, без каких-либо усилий со стороны Лорана, — и Йорд поддерживал его за локоть, пока они пересекали дворец. Ослепительно яркое солнце все еще было на небе, и благодаря нему сады казались невероятно красивыми, какими Лорану еще никогда не удавалось их увидеть. Из-за этого вернулась его злость — почему мир двигался дальше, если Огюст был мертв?

«Ты опять победил меня», — прозвучал голос Огюста у него в голове. Это было воспоминание до войны, когда Огюст еще играл с ним («Потворствовал мне», —— поправил себя Лоран) и притворялся, что Лоран быстрее, позволяя ему побеждать. «Почитай мне, ты гораздо умнее меня», — говорил Огюст, хитростью заставляя Лорана читать вслух скучные письма. Теперь больше не будет притворства, не будет уловок и поддразниваний. Ничего не будет.

Лоран моргнул, и перед ним появилось лицо Паскаля.

— Его продолжало тошнить, — сказал откуда-то Йорд.

— Да, — ответил Паскаль. — Я могу почувствовать на тебе запах.

Они были в лазарете, в маленькой комнатке в восточной части дворца, где Паскаль однажды перевязывал руку Лорана после того как он упал, гоняясь за Огюстом. Лоран никак не мог понять, зачем Йорд привел его сюда. Он не был ранен. Его больше не тошнило.

— Вы можете моргнуть, ваше высочество?

Лоран моргнул.

— Ему всего лишь нужно разогреться, — сказал Паскаль, отходя. — Рюмка абсента должна сделать свое дело.

— Нет, — раздался хриплый голос позади Паскаля. — Никакого... алкоголя.

Лоран узнал бы этот голос где угодно. Надежда вспыхнула в его груди, и прежде чем он понял, что делает, Лоран протолкнулся мимо Паскаля и кинулся к источнику голоса, спотыкаясь.

Там, на койке, лежал Огюст. Его рубашка была снята, и вместо нее он был обмотан толстыми бинтами кремового цвета. Его волосы были важными, и они прилипали ко лбу, словно у него был сильный жар. Месяцы прошли с тех пор, как Лоран видел своего брата таким беззащитным. Когда Огюст заметил его, он улыбнулся. Или, во всяком случае, попытался.

— Хоро...шо? — невнятно произнес Огюст.

Что-то полилось на руки Лорана. Он не мог сообразить, каким образом мог пойти дождь, если всего лишь несколько минут назад он смотрел на сияющее в безоблачном небе солнце, а потом он понял, что это были не капли дождя, а его собственные слезы. Лоран прижал кончики пальцев к щекам — они были мокрыми и холодными. Когда он сконцентрировался сильнее, то смог почувствовать соленый привкус на губах.

— Огюст, — сказал Лоран. Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь лбом к лежащей на кровати ладони брата. Лоран мог почувствовать кровь, пот и мази, которые Паскаль, похоже, втирал в рану Огюста.

Огюст, должно быть, почувствовал слезы Лорана на своей коже, потому что он убрал руку и положил ее на голову Лорана.

— Не плачь, — прошептал он, неловко проводя рукой по волосам брата. —— Я… в порядке.

— Копье не попало в органы, — сказал Паскаль. — Останется только маленький шрам.

Через мгновение Йорд прокашлялся.

— Мне стоит отвести принца Лорана обратно в его комнаты, — сказал он. Лоран поднял голову, готовый крикнуть, что не пойдет обратно, когда Огюст заговорил.

— Оставьте его, — сказал он спокойным голосом. Это был приказ.

Ни Паскаль, ни Йорд ничего больше не сказали. Лоран не смотрел в их сторону, и понял, что они ушли, только когда услышал, как дверь за ними закрылась.

На ослабевших ногах, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, Лоран встал на колени рядом с койкой, на которой лежал его брат, и прижался лицом к простыням, что собирались складками вокруг бедер Огюста. Его горло болело, было сложно глотать, но Лоран был рад боли. Он был так благодарен, как не был еще ни разу в жизни.

То облегчение, которое он чувствовал, когда Огюст вернулся с Марласа, наполнило его сейчас. Оно было как теплый напиток, который согревает после ночи, проведенной на холоде. Облегчение разлилось по нему, заглушая любую боль и печаль, пока Лоран не начало казаться, что он может взорваться от силы этого чувства.

— Залезай сюда, — сказал Огюст в тишине, которая укрыла их. Его голос, который пару минут назад был таким твердым и ровным, сейчас был тихим. — Залезай.

Койка едва вмещала в себя одного Огюста, но Лоран забрался на нее рядом со своим братом, удостоверяясь, что никак не касается его раны. Лоран прижал лицо к плечу Огюста, потому что это было единственным не забинтованным местом на его теле, и задержал дыхание до тех пор, пока он не услышал биение собственного сердца.

— Кто? — спросил Лоран через какое-то время.

Огюст зашевелился, и его рот коснулся лба Лорана.

— Орлант, — сказал он. — Куплен. Ему... заплатили.

— Ты ждал этого, — сказал Лоран. Теперь он был сосредоточен. Похоже было, словно приподнялся занавес, и он видел все связи, которые не замечал прежде. — Йорд... он уже знал, что нужно делать.

Огюст сморщился от боли, когда он переместился на кровати, накрывая спину Лорана здоровой рукой .

— Спи, — только и сказал он.

Лоран закрыл глаза. Он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь вообще сумеет уснуть, так что решил удовлетвориться тем, что начал прислушиваться к глубокому и медленному дыханию Огюста. Он был теплым, этим напоминая Лорану лето. Он был жив.

Огюст вновь увидит солнце.


	3. Вторая глава

— Королевская гвардия более чем способна охранять вашего брата, — сказал Йорд, кажется, уже в миллионный раз за сегодня. Его волосы были ровно уложены, тогда как всего пару дней назад они были растрепаны и походили на львиную гриву. На его лице появлялась короткая щетина. Скоро он будет носить бороду. — У вас нет причин здесь оставаться.

Лоран посмотрел на него, держась ровно и настороженно.

— Это приказ?

— Я думал, вы не подчиняетесь моим приказам, ваше высочество.

— Нет, не подчиняюсь, — сказал Лоран. — Но мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы ты опять перекинул меня через плечо и унес.

У Йорда хотя бы хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным.

— Я всего лишь делал то, что приказал ваш брат.

— И он сказал тебе нести меня, как невесту на свадьбе?

— Он приказал мне сделать что угодно, чтобы вы были в безопасности, — сказал Йорд своим спокойным, ровным голосом. — Если бы мы остались на арене, Орлант мог попытаться напасть и на вас.

Когда-то Лоран сказал бы Йорду, что он неправ. «Дядя любит меня, он бы никогда не причинил мне боль», — сказал бы он. Сейчас его остановило не постоянно растущее сомнение в любви дяди. Просто он слышал, как дядя с нежностью говорил об Огюсте и раньше, слышал, что он говорил о нем как о лучшем короле, которого знал Вир — лучшем, чем Алерон, — но все же ничто из этого не помешало ему нанять мечника среди гвардии, чтобы убить Огюста.

Если бы Огюст погиб, дядя правил бы, пока Лоран не достиг бы совершеннолетия. Если бы Огюст погиб, им не нужно было бы прятаться — это Лоран понял на протяжении тех долгих недель, проведенных с дядей, когда Огюст вел переговоры с Теомедисом в Марласе.

Дядя мог быть жестоким, это Лорану было известно, но он бы не зарезал своего младшего племянника как свинью только из-за этого. Если бы дядя хотел его убить, в чем Лоран сильно сомневался, то не из-за стремления к трону. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Лоран рассказал о том, что знает и что сделал. В какой-то степени казалось, будто дядя все еще защищал его, пытаясь избавить от стыда жизни, где совет и даже питомцы знали о его тайне.

Аймерик знал, а это могло значить только то, что кто-то ему сказал. Лоран по глупости думал, что единственными людьми, кому это было известно, были Огюст, Йорд и он сам. Но был кто-то еще, потому как Лоран не мог представить, чтобы его брат или Йорд положились на маленького Аймерика. Ни один из них не доверил бы ребенку такой большой секрет.

Оставался лишь дядя. Но зачем ему было говорить Аймерику? Чтобы он получил взамен?

— Он тоже сбежал? —спросил Лоран. У него не получилось скрыть горечь в голосе. — Орлант, я имею в виду.

— Он мертв. Несколько солдат сказали, что он проглотил яд, когда понял, что не сможет скрыться.

«Надеюсь, он страдал», — горячо пожелал Лоран.

Сидя рядом с постелью брата, он молился лишь об этом. Если это значило, что его душа черна, то ему было плевать. Если бы ему было подвластно колдовство, то он бы нашел способ вернуть душу Орланта обратно в его тело, — но только чтобы избить его плетями и вновь убить.

— Я не уйду, — сказал Лоран. — И тебе меня не заставить. Так что иди, стереги за дверью и оставь меня наедине с братом.

Йорд закатил глаза, но замаскировал это движение тем, что посмотрел на потолок.

— Ваше высочество, за этой дверью уже стоят четверо стражей. Вашему брату нужен отдых, даже Паскаль это сказал, и вам было бы удобнее спать в вашей…

— Спасибо за совет, — Лоран оборвал его на полуслове. — Ну, а теперь, если позволишь, у меня есть занятия поинтереснее спора с тобой.

— Я буду снаружи, если вам понадоблюсь, — сказал Йорд. Он уже был у двери, когда вдруг повернулся и добавил: — Ваше высочество.

— Прекрати меня так называть, — прошипел Лоран, но Йорда уже и след простыл. Последнее, что он сумел заметить, прежде чем дверь закрылась, были трясущиеся от смеха плечи Йорда.

Покои Огюста были самыми большими, вдвойне превосходящими по размеру покои Лорана, и вид из окон выходил на самую красивую часть сада. Аромат роз и нарциссов был наиболее сильным с утра, но даже сейчас Лоран мог его почувствовать. Он наполнял собой комнату и перекрывал оставшийся запах крови. Паскаль сменил бинты не больше часа назад, но все, что Лоран мог почувствовать, вдыхая воздух через рот, был железный привкус.

Лоран сидел на краю гигантской кровати и глядел на лицо своего брата. Румянец вновь слабо окрасил его щеки, а его губы больше не были такими потрескавшимися, но Огюст, бесспорно, видел лучшие дни. Без какой-либо причины Лорану хотелось, чтобы Огюст проснулся и открыл глаза — только для того, чтобы понять, что его брат все еще здесь. Пускай даже его грудь вздымалась и опускалась с каждым вздохом, Лоран никак не мог расслабиться. Запах крови пробуждал в голове видения, от которых он не мог избавиться.

— Не бойся, — сказал Огюст, испугав Лорана так сильно, что он чуть ли не соскочил с кровати. Глаза Огюста оставались закрытыми еще какое-то время, а они распахнулись, то были такими голубыми, какими Лоран их еще никогда не видел. — Я слышу, как ты волнуешься.

Лорану хотелось взять его руку в свою, но он остановил себя в последнюю секунду.

— Паскаль сказал, что на полное выздоровление уйдет пара недель, — сказал Лоран. Он не знал, что делать со своими руками, куда их положить, поэтому сжал их в кулаки на коленях. — Орлант мертв.

— Да, я слышал, — сказал Огюст. Даже сейчас он пытался улыбаться. — Будет меньше на одного змея-предателя, о котором стоит волноваться. Но давай не будем об этом думать. Скажи мне, как ты?

— Я в порядке. Это не я чуть не истек кровью и умер.

Улыбка Огюста стала шире.

— Ну, — протянул он, и Лоран понял, что его брат пошутит, еще до того, как он что-то сказал.— Тебя всегда любили больше, чем меня. Это был только вопрос времени.

Лоран не рассмеялся. Он даже не попытался ответить на улыбку брата. Рука Огюста нашла его руку и сжала, словно говоря: это всего лишь шутка. Огюст с его мягким голосом и благородным сердцем. Огюст, никогда не знавший настоящего презрения или ненависти, доверчивый и слишком быстро прощающий. С тем же успехом сам Лоран мог держать в руках копье; если бы не он, ничего из этого бы не произошло.

— Что случится, когда ты его найдешь?

Огюсту не нужно было спрашивать, о ком он говорит. Улыбка сползла с его лица, а на лбе вновь появились морщины, словно их призвало одно только упоминание дяди.

— Будет суд.

— А потом? — спросил Лоран.

— Потом он будет приговорен к смерти.

Огюст сказал это с такой уверенностью, что было понятно — он был глубоко убежден, что другого выхода быть не могло. Лоран же, с другой стороны, не мог даже разобраться, чему принадлежала ледяная рука, сжимавшая его сердце — страху или сожалению.

— Он наш дядя. Он вся семья, которая у нас осталась.

Лицо Огюста ожесточилось.

— А ты мой брат. Пускай он хоть сгниет. Ты моя семья, Лоран.

«Но ты теперь король Вира, — подумал Лоран. — Ты слишком взрослый для меня».

Какая-то часть горя, похоже, показалась на его лице, потому что Огюст сжал его руку очень крепко, практически до боли.

— Если бы это был я, — хрипло сказал он. — Лоран, если бы я мог избавить тебя от этого, если бы я мог оказаться на твоем месте, я бы сделал это. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты сможешь меня простить.

— Простить тебя? За что тебя прощать?

Огюст сглотнул. Его пальцы впивались в ладонь Лорана, но он этого, казалось, не замечал — даже когда Лоран попытался убрать свою руку.

— Это все моя вина. Я должен был лучше о тебе заботиться. И все же ты должен знать… — в его голосе звучали нотки, которые Лорану еще никогда не приходилось слышать. — Я не знал, что происходило. Ты должен мне поверить.

— Я не понимаю.

— Все те разы, когда я оставлял тебя наедине с ним, — сказал Огюст, и его кожа приобрела новый оттенок. Казалось, что ему в любой момент могло стать плохо. — Я не знал, что он с тобой делал. Я не могу выдержать мысли о том, что ты можешь думать, будто я отдал тебя ему, что… что я дал свое согласие.

Лорану удалось высвободить руку из хватки Огюста. Он прижал ее к груди. Кожа была горячей и влажной там, где пальцы Огюста касались ее. Лоран усердно пытался сосредоточиться. Комната была очень тихой. Находящиеся в ней молчали в ожидании того, что должно было прийти. Лоран чувствовал, как тишина давит на него все больше и больше с каждой секундой.

Конечно, Огюст не знал. Разве не в этом был весь смысл? Освободить короля от бремени заботы о младшем брате. И все же Лоран понял, что не совсем согласен с тем, на что намекал Огюст. «Я должен был лучше о тебе заботиться» звучало как самое настоящее потворство. Человек не заботился о том, кто мог заботиться о себе сам.

Заботиться о Лоране не из любви, а из одной лишь обязанности… Разве это не было самым большим доказательством слов дяди?

Для Лорана извинение Огюста не имело никакого смысла. Думал ли он, что Лоран не по собственной воле шел — если не сначала, то позже — в комнаты дяди ночь за ночью? Думал ли он, как Аймерик, что дядя никогда не любил Лорана?

Лоран напрягся. Другая мысль подкралась к нему: думал ли так Огюст, потому что сам больше ни капли не любил Лорана? Была ли идея, что кто-то мог его любить, настолько смехотворной, что этого нельзя было представить даже на секунду?

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Лоран, подходя к креслу с цветочным узором, которое стояло у окна. Он попытался увеличить дистанцию между ними настолько, насколько это было возможно сделать, не покидая комнаты. Несмотря ни на что, ему не хотелось, чтобы брат оставался один. — Сейчас не время говорить о подобном.

Но Огюст не отступил. Он переместился в сидячее положение на постели и посмотрел на Лорана. Его взгляд был полон решимости. Если движение причинило ему боль, то он никак этого не показал. Было очевидно, что ему хотелось придвинуться поближе к Лорану, но он не мог сделать этого из-за нынешних ограничений. Он не мог слезть с кровати, не открыв рану, которую так долго и старательно зашивал Паскаль.

— Лоран, — сказал он. — Я не знал.

— Мне это известно, — огрызнулся на него Лоран и почувствовал из-за этого ненависть к себе. Последнее, что нужно было Огюсту— так это чтобы брат дерзил ему, пока он оправлялся от ранения, которое едва ли не стоило ему жизни.

— Спи.

— Нет. Не буду, пока не скажешь мне, почему ты так себя ведешь.

— Как себя веду? Я только пытаюсь заставить тебя поспать, чтобы тебе быстрее полегчало. Паскаль сказал…

Огюст резко выдохнул.

— Ничего из этого меня сейчас не беспокоит. Переставай вести себя как ребенок и скажи мне, что не так. Как я должен знать, что происходит в твоей пустой голове, если ты мне это не объясняешь?

Лорану показалось, что его желудок перевернулся.

— Определись, брат. Я либо ребенок, либо нет. Если тебе кажется, что я веду себя глупо, то так и скажи, но не проси, чтобы я перестал себя вести как ребенок, когда ты только им меня всегда и считал.

— Боже, Лоран, — сказал Огюст, массируя виски. —Порой ты можешь приводить в бешенство. Я всего лишь имел в виду, что… — он колебался. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Лорана, его лицо было пепельного оттенка. Он держал свою руку вытянутой на кровати, словно пытаясь дотянуться до Лорана. Он продолжил побежденно: — Полагаю, что я этого заслуживаю. Если бы мне так сильно не хотелось найти тебе кого-то, кому ты мог бы доверять, пока меня не было, ничего подобного не случилось бы.

— У королей нет времени на мальчиков и игры, — сказал Лоран. — А теперь давай перестанем говорить об этом. Тебе, очевидно, становится плохо.

Что-то, что Лоран не мог прочитать, мелькнуло во взгляде Огюста.

— Он сказал тебе это? Что у меня больше нет на тебя времени?

Он сказал это, но Лоран не собирался сознаваться в этом вслух.

— Ему не нужно было мне ничего говорить. И это в любом случае правда. Сколько еще ты бы мне потворствовал, даже если бы война не случилась? Максимум год, если бы я тебе позволил. А потом? Что бы случилось потом?

— Потворствовал тебе? —спросил Огюст. Он звучал громоподобно. Если бы он продолжил повышать свой голос, скоро вошли бы стражи, проверяя, что творилось внутри. — Он действительно вонзил свои когти настолько глубоко, что ты не можешь видеть того, что происходит прямо перед тобой?

Лоран, которого ребенком часто хвалили за спокойный характер, теперь проигрывал в бою с собственной злостью.

— Лги мне сколько хочешь, Огюст. В конце концов я знаю правду. Когда все закончится, ты вернешься к своим обязанностям, как и должен, а я вернусь к своим.

Под этим Лоран имел в виду чтение и усердную учебу. Если книги годились для чего-то, так это было бегство от действительности. Йорд ошибался; ему не нужны были другие мальчики, с которыми он мог бы играть. Пока у него были книги, Лоран мог быть спокоен. Он видел, как ведут себя мальчики, и ему это не понравилось. «Пускай мальчики будут мальчиками, а мужчины — мужчинами, — подумал Лоран. — Я же не буду ни тем, ни другим».

Придушенный звук вытянул Лорана их его мыслей. Когда он посмотрел на Огюста, то понял, что звук исходил от него. Его рот был сжат в тонкую линию, а челюсть была крепко сжата, но Лорана поразили крупные слезы, текущие по щекам его брата и падающие на повязки, на которых оставались темные влажные следы.

Он никогда прежде не видел, как Огюст плакал.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Лоран, вскакивая с места. Он двигался медленно, а словам, которые он хотел сказать, невозможно было придать значение. — Паскаль. Я пойду и найду… Швы. Дело в шв…

— Знаешь ли ты, как сильно я тебя люблю? — остановил его болтовню Огюст. Слезы все еще текли по его щекам, и голубые глаза от этого блестели. — Догадываешься ли? Наказывай меня сколько хочешь, я знаю, что заслуживаю этого, но не говори подобного опять. Конечно я потворствовал тебе, Лоран. Что есть любовь, если не балование?

— Я не… Прости, — запинаясь, сказал Лоран. Он попытался опуститься на колени рядом с кроватью, как сделал до этого в лазарете, но Огюст не позволил ему этого сделать. Он схватил руки Лорана и поднял его вверх, в постель. Даже будучи раненым, он был сильнее Лорана. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Огюста, похоже, не волновали швы. Он обнял Лорана так крепко, что между ними не осталось и сантиметра, и отказался отпустить его, даже когда Лоран попытался выскользнуть, чтобы случайно не ударить его локтем в ребра.

— У меня всегда будет на тебя время, — произнес он. — Всегда. Чтобы он тебе ни сказал, это неправда.

Лоран открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Огюст сжал его так сильно, что весь воздух покинул его легкие.

— Я отошлю тебя, если ты не можешь терпеть меня, — продолжил он. — У нас есть союзники в Патрасе, которые возьмут тебя в качестве подопечного, если я их попрошу. — Огюст отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Лорану. — Ты этого хочешь? Я не обижусь, если это так.

Края рта Лорана приподнялись. Он неуверенно ответил:

— Для того, кто утверждает, что любит меня, ты очень уж стремишься меня отослать.

— Дурак, — сказал Огюст, теперь тоже почти улыбаясь. Он прижал Лорана поближе.— Я ужасно по тебе скучал.

— Я был здесь все это время.

Огюст покачал головой.

— Нет, не был. — После короткой паузы он добавил:

— Но теперь ты здесь.

***

Наливая себе еще одну кружку воды, Лоран пихнул Йорда в бок. Специально.

— Вы прекратите это или как? — прошипел Йорд, сохраняя при этом спокойное лицо.

— Тогда перестань звать меня «ваше высочество».

Пир был идеей Гийона. «Чтобы отпраздновать выздоровление короля», — сказал он. Куда бы Лоран ни посмотрел, всюду была еда, напитки и питомцы. Кто-то играл на лире — едва заметная мелодия среди звуков голосов и звона столовых приборов.

Огюст был погружен в разговор с мужчиной, которого Лоран никогда до этого не видел. В последнее время вокруг было много новых лиц, и скоро, Лоран знал, их станет еще больше. Король Теомедис будет здесь через три месяца, и он привезет с собой не только свою семью, но и большую часть совета. Как часто говорил Огюст, союз между Акилосом и Виром был единственной хорошей вещью, случившейся из-за войны.

Вскоре сады вновь наполнятся незнакомцами, и все, на что Лоран мог надеяться — это что акилосцы не приведут с собой столько детей, сколько привели дворяне во время войны.

— Я не ваше высочество, — сказал сидящий слева от него Йорд. — Это вы. Моя мать назвала меня Йордом, в честь отца.

Лоран ударил его под столом. Сильно.

— Если ты это продолжишь, я…

— Что же именно вы сделаете? Вновь облюете мои ноги?

— Опять ты про блевотину, — сказал Лоран, вздыхая. Он вновь попытался ударить Йорда, но вместо этого попал по ноге иностранного советника. Мужчина взвизгнул и уронил свой бокал с вином. — Смотри, что я из-за тебя сделал, Йорд.

—Ваше высочество, —ответил Йорд. Он ничего больше не сказал, внимательно наблюдая за советником. Тот брызгал слюной и краснел.

Питомец — скорее всего, выбор советника на ночь — пытался расслабить его, незаметно гладя ноги мужчины под столом. Это не было чем-то необычным, потому что питомцы могли сидеть рядом со своими хозяевами во время пиров, но Лоран почувствовал, что, наблюдая за ними, начинает слабо раскачиваться на стуле.

— Лоран? — позвал сидящий справа от него Огюст, как только Лоран начал прислоняться к нему. Он говорил тихо, не желая привлекать внимание к себе или к Лорану. И все-таки большая часть людей за столом повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на них. —Это твоя чаша, так? Которая наполнена водой.

— Да, — сказал Лоран. Он понял, что ему легче говорить и думать, если он не смотрел на питомца и советника. — Дело в жаре, — сказал он, осознав, что Огюст волновался о том, не пил ли он вино. Не желая объяснять настоящую причину своего головокружения, Лоран заставил себя продолжить лгать. — Я думаю, что мне нужен свежий воздух.

— Йорд, — мгновенно сказал Огюст. — Возьми с собой Лазара и проводи моего брата в сад.

Йорд уже стоял рядом со стулом Лорана.

Лоран замер.

—Но Лазар…

— …все еще тренируется, — закончил Огюст. — Но он быстрее любого другого человека, которого я видел.

Йорд защитит его, а Лазар оповестит его брата, если что-то пойдет не так. С самого случая с копьем, как это называл Огюст, Лорану нельзя было никуда идти без сопровождения как минимум двух стражей. Для кого-то, кто провел всю войну, будучи незаметным для других, нынешнее постоянное внимание было похоже на ловушку.

«Лучше быть пойманным, чем мертвым», — говорил Йорд, когда Лоран жаловался.

Как только Лоран очутился в саду, он попытался успокоить дыхание. Лазар и Йорд отошли, наблюдая за ним, но не преследуя, когда он сделал несколько шагов в сторону роз.

Полная луна как будто плыла за ним повсюду. Она придавала цветам неземное сияние, и от них было не оторвать взгляда. Даже те цветы, которые Лоран обычно находил скучными — например, орхидеи с их фиолетовыми лепестками, — выглядели прекрасно.

Позади него Лазар и Йорд переговаривались приглушенными голосами, стараясь скрыть свой разговор от ушей Лорана. И все-таки он услышал.

— Лис? — спросил Лазар. Его явно не впечатлило то, что сказал Йорд. — Я слышал, что он прятался в лесу на севере, ожидая, пока все это утихнет.

Пускай Лоран не видел лица Йорда, он знал, что тот хмурится.

— Этого не случится в ближайшее время. Он это знает. Лес не место для такого как он.

— Потому что он знатного происхождения? — спросил Лазар.

— Отчасти, —ответил Йорд. — И отчасти потому, что там нет детей. Он тоже человек, Лазар.

— Но даже если бы он отправился на юг, в самый Лис, то и он не был бы настолько безрассудным, чтобы найти себе мальчика для… — Лазар затих. — Это привлекло бы слишком много внимания, а именно этого он должен избежать, если хочет пережить гнев короля.

— Золото работает как повязка на глаза. Пока у него есть оно, он может делать что угодно. Война убила людей и оставила семьи без денег. Акилосцы не сражались честно. Говорят, они усыпали солью землю каждой деревни, которую завоевали в Альере.

— Так ли они голодны, чтобы продавать детей за мешок золотых монет?

Лоран сфокусировался на луне, на ее кратерах и неровностях, на том, как она словно занимала собой все небо.

— Нет, — сказал Йорд. — Ни один деревенский мальчишка не стоит целого мешка, и неважно, насколько он красив.

***

Аймерик сидел у фонтана и ждал его.

Йорк остался позади, чтобы поговорить с Огюстом, и сказал Лорану, чтобы он оставался в саду, где за ним все еще могли наблюдать солдаты из главного зала. Утро вернуло орхидеям их прежнее уродство, и Лоран, уставший сидеть под солнцем ради Йорда, пошел к фонтану. Там можно было скрыться не только от жары, но и от цветов.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал Аймерик. Он, как всегда, усмехался. — Я вижу, вы вышли из покоев короля. Скажите, кто именно вам больше нравится?

Лоран старательно избавил лицо от любых эмоций.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю твой вопрос.

Аймерик грубо усмехнулся. Его зубы были белыми, острыми и очень прямыми.

— Я имел в виду, кто лучший любовник — ваш брат или дядя? Ваше высочество, прошу, скажите: лучше ли член короля на вкус?

Лоран среагировал быстро. Сперва он схватил Аймерика за воротник рубашки. Мальчик, похоже, думал, что Лоран даст ему пощечину, потому что закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, ожидая удара. Он выглядел удивленным, когда удара не последовало.

Вместо этого Лоран толкнул его в холодную воду фонтана. Аймерик сопротивлялся под ним, царапая ногтями руки и лицо Лорана, но тот не дал ему выбраться наружу.

Под водой лицо Аймерика уже не выглядело таким довольным, как несколько мгновений назад, и Лоран понял, что не может насытиться чувством, которое, он полагал, было удовлетворением. Лоран переместил хватку с воротника рубашки Аймерика на его горло и сдавил.

Руки схватили талию Лорана и, оттягивая его от фонтана, заставили отпустить Аймерика. Лоран барахтался и пытался вырваться вперед, не беспокоясь, что принцам не надлежало так делать, но руки держали его на месте.

Йорд вытащил потерявшего сознание Аймерика из воды и положил его на землю. «Мертв, — лихорадочно молился Лоран, —пусть он будет мертв». Но ни один бог не ответил на его молитвы, и вскоре Аймерик начал кашлять и выплевывать воду. Он был так бледен, как будто только что увидел призрака.

— Полегче, — сказал Огюст, все еще удерживая Лорана. — Йорд, отнеси этого ребенка к Паскалю. Его нужно осмотреть.

Лоран вновь попытался вырваться, когда Йорд прошел мимо с Аймериком, перекинутым через его плечо. Точно так же он несколько недель назад нес Лорана. Лоран не волновался, что он пинает и царапает собственного брата. Его заботило только то, что Аймерик все еще дышал, и это было несправедливо.

Огюст только усилил хватку.

— Лоран, — сказал он, и это звучало как выговор.

— Отпусти меня.

— Только когда ты успокоишься, — легко ответил Огюст. — Скажи мне, что случилось, и, может, тебе полегчает.

От этих слов вся злость покинула Лорана, и он обмяк в руках Огюста. Ему хотелось, чтобы брат отпустил его и перестал касаться, но теперь по совсем другой причине. Отвращение и тошнота накрыли его волной, и Лоран не мог думать больше ни о чем, кроме слов Аймерика.

— Лоран? —спросил Огюст. Лоран так затих, что его брату, пожалуй, показалось, что он потерял сознание. — Дорогой?

Зная, что дальнейшие попытки выбраться будут тщетны, Лоран прислонился к груди брата и остановил взгляд на фонтане перед ним. Сопротивление веселило лишь в начале, но со временем становилось бесполезным — это Лоран узнал от дяди.

Орхидеи качались на ветру, а вода продолжала литься из глаз статуи, наполняя мраморный пруд под фонтаном.

— Дело в жаре, — наконец сказал Лоран.

Огюст засмеялся. Его грудь вибрировала от этого.

— Тогда тебе стоит увидеть, какое лето в Акилосе. Нигде в мире нет такой жары.

«Ноги моей там не будет, — хотел сказать Лоран. — Никогда».

— Тебе лучше там не бывать, — сказал, все еще шутя, Огюст. — В случае, если один из твоих тепловых ударов может стать причиной убийства невинного. Это надежный способ положить конец союзу.

— Мальчик в порядке, — сказал Йорд. Он звучал запыхавшимся. Лоран не посмотрел на него, все еще не отрывая взгляда от фонтана. — Он сын посла Гийона.

— Понятно, — сказал Огюст. — Пожалуй, будет лучше, если их с Лораном пути не пересекутся еще какое-то время.

— Да, ваше величество. Я… прослежу за этим.

— Напомни мне, сколько ему лет?

Голос Йорда был таким же тихим, как много ночей назад, когда он стоял в этом самом саду и разговаривал с Лазаром.

— Ему двенадцать, ваше величество.

Огюст ничего не сказал.


	4. Третья глава

Путешествие в Арль длилось неполный месяц.

Дамианосу иногда казалось, будто они провели в дороге годы, потому что, кроме Никандроса, ему было не с кем разговаривать. Сначала было весело — они занимались борьбой и шутили, а иногда даже все доходило до того, что они разыгрывали Кастора. Но скоро Дамианос понял, что, кроме Ника, повторяющего три одинаковые шутки, и поцелуев Кастора и Йокасты, ничего нового не происходило.

Они остановились в Арране на три дня, а потом в Частейне на четыре. Даже отец начал уставать и раздражаться к тому времени, как они достигли Арль. Гиперменестра пыталась вернуть его в хорошее расположение духа, но мало что могло сделать четыре недели беспрестанной езды выносимыми. К тому времени как они добрались до Арля, сама Гиперменестра была в плохом настроении.

Дамианос уже встречал короля Огюста на Марласе. Будучи по возрасту ближе к Кастору, чем к нему, Огюст удивил Дамианоса, предложив ему сразиться. Это случилось после того, как они с Теомедисом подписал договор о перемирии. Огюст был быстрым и сильным, но Дамианос полагал, что его настоящей слабостью была его честь. Он позволил Дамианосу поднять свой меч во время их дружеской дуэли, и это было единственной причиной, по которой Огюст выиграл. Если бы Огюст из Вира не был настолько порядочным, у Дамианоса, возможно, получилось бы его ненавидеть.

Король Огюст ждал их у входа во дворец. Повсюду кишели герольды и стражи, но Дамианос обращал мало внимания на то, что происходило вокруг. Он устал от долгого путешествия, и меньше всего его беспокоили формальности, которые ему, обладающему статусом принца Акилоса, приходилось соблюдать. Дамианос хотел, чтобы отец им гордился, но в то же время и так же сильно ему хотелось иметь расположение Кастора. Чтобы получить его, Дамианос должен был быть очень осторожным в том, что он говорил и делал во время визита в Арль.

Если он будет привлекать слишком много внимания, Кастор возненавидит его за это. Если он будет грубым или чуть менее дружелюбным, чем нужно, отец накажет его. А, зная его отца, наказание за неуважение к их новым союзникам будет очень суровым.

Слезая с лошади, Дамианос думал только о том, что он не может дождаться того момента, когда его отведут в покои, и после месяца сна в самых неудобных местах и позах он сможет лечь на настоящую кровать. Возможно, еще до восхода луны рядом с ним на этой самой кровати будет кто-то лежать.

Дамианос стоял между отцом и братом, пока король Огюст приветствовал их в своем доме. Корона его была такого же золотого цвета, как и его волосы, и из-за того, как она отражала солнечный свет, у Дамианоса отпала челюсть. Напряжение Кастора подтвердило то, что не он один заметил сходство между королем Вира и Йокастой. Даже их глаза, пускай разной формы, были одинакового синего цвета. Они напоминали океан.

— …и оставайтесь здесь сколько вам будет угодно.

Никандрос, стоявший позади Дамианоса, наклонился вперед и прошептал:

— Хотя бы притворись, что слушаешь.

— Я слушаю, — прошептал Дамианос в ответ. — Точнее, притворяюсь.

Король Огюст пожал руку Теомедиса и приказал паре своих стражей сопроводить королевскую семью в их покои. Восточное крыло было готово вместить их всех, компанию из почти тридцати человек. Дамианос подумал, придется ли ему делить покои с Кастором, но потом вспомнил о разговоре с отцом до отправления в Арль.

«Вирийцы мало что ненавидят так же, как ублюдков, — сказал своему сыну Теомедис. — Покуда мы живем рядом с ними, не думай залезать в постель с женщиной, если не планируешь на ней жениться».

«Если они так сильно ненавидят ублюдков, не будут ли они оскорблены присутствием Кастора?»

Теомедис улыбнулся. «В этом и есть красота союзов, сын. Они не что иное, как намордник для войны».

«Иными словами, — подумал Дамианос, — не слишком важно, что народ Вира думает о статусе Кастора». И может быть, у Дамианоса получится легко отделаться, если во время своего пребывания здесь он проскользнет в постель с парой женщин. Но если это окажется невозможным, ему придется довольствоваться рабами. Если Вир был чем-то знаменит, так это качеством питомцев.

Кастор, скорее всего, будет делить постель с Йокастой, а это значило, что у Дамианоса будут свои покои. А Никандросу в чужой стране никогда бы не позволили спать в одной с ним комнате, и не важно, насколько он был верен Дамианосу.

Идя в восточное крыло со своей семьей, Дамианос не мог не почувствовать смущение. Обычно его не волновала одежда — во дворце в Акилосе он часто ходил в одних только сандалиях, — но здесь, куда бы он ни посмотрел, люди были одеты невероятно закрыто. Даже на рабах было больше ткани, чем на Дамианосе в его белом хитоне из хлопка.

Несмотря на то, что было лето, жара здесь не могла сравниться с высокими температурами в Иосе — это обнадеживало Дамианоса. Если ему придется носить больше слоев одежды, приятно было знать, что хотя бы погода давала ему это маленькое преимущество. Дома в это время года невозможно было носить что-то кроме самого тонкого хитона.

Йокаста шла в пяти шагах от него, держась за руки с Кастором. Подол ее длинного белого платья летел за ней, поддуваемый легким ветром, и это создавало иллюзию того, что она плыла по воздуху, а не шла, как другие смертные. Сзади Дамианос мог рассмотреть ее волосы, заплетенные в замысловатые косы. И тогда он понял, что был неправ, сравнивая ее локоны с локонами Огюста. Ее волосы были цвета светлой пшеницы, тогда как у Огюста они были ярче и больше походили на золото.

Отрывая взгляд от Йокасты, Дамианос повернулся к Никандросу и сказал:

— Позже нам стоит пойти и все здесь изучить.

— Изучить? — спросил Ник. Его не обманул безразличный тон Дамианоса. — Это место — не пещера, которую можно изучить. Это дворец.

— Во дворцах зачастую можно найти больше секретов, чем в пещерах, — сказал Дамианос. — К тому же, разве тебе не интересно, как они тренируются?

При этих словах Ник нахмурился.

— Я видел, как они сражаются, — сказал он очень ровным голосом, который вовсе не звучал как его собственный.

— Я тоже, — сказал Дамианос, но он не думал о войне. Он увидел свое сражение с королем Огюстом, когда закрыл глаза — то, как Огюст держал свой меч, быстроту его движений, улыбку под конец, — а, открыв их вновь, понял, что стоит перед своими покоями.

Он даже не попытался принять ванну перед тем, как упасть в постель и укрыть голову одной из подушек. Его последней сознательной мыслью было то, что все вокруг пахло цветами.

***

— Я думала, что у короля Огюста есть брат, — сказала Кастору Йокаста. Ее голос разносился далеко. — Он здесь не живет? 

Они с Кастором бродили рядом с фонтаном. По мнению Дамианоса, это было отвратительное произведение архитектуры, но ни брат, ни его жена не обращали на это внимания. Они смотрели только друг на друга. Ну или Кастор смотрел лишь на Йокасту. Не раз Дамианос ловил на себе ее задумчивый взгляд.

— О нем ходят слухи, — сказал Кастор. Зная его, можно было понять, что он совершенно не интересовался младшим братом короля. Он просто старался развлечь Йокасту. Он, как и Дамианос, знал, что скука Йокасты обычно не приносила ничего хорошего. — Говорят, что он совсем не похож на Огюста.

Йокаста склонила голову набок, открывая взгляду молочно-белую шею.

— Он придет на пир этой ночью?

— Я ему не сторож, — раздраженно ответил Кастор. — Почему ты вообще им так интересуешься? Он никогда не станет королем.

«Как и ты», — Дамианос представил себе ответ Йокасты.

Вместо этого Йокаста рассмеялась.

— В Частейне жители деревни сказали, что я похожа на него. Мне всего лишь интересно, не нашелся ли для меня, наконец, достойный соперник.

После этого Дамианос перестал слушать их беседу. Его никогда особо не волновали сплетни, а говорить о брате короля без какого-либо уважения казалось неправильным. В Акилосе людей наказывали за менее серьезные вещи, чем оскорбление королевской семьи, а если слухи про вирийцев были правдивы, то обычному избиению они предпочитали плеть. Дамианос не собирался испытать ее на себе, тем более за оскорбление некого избалованного ребенка, которого ему еще не довелось встретить.

Приветственный пир той ночью был самым скучным пиром, который Дамианосу когда-либо приходилось посещать. Сидя рядом с отцом, ему надо было слушать их разговор с королем Огюстом, который ни на мгновение не отходил от темы политики и торговых путей. Кастор определенно понимал эти глупости намного лучше Дамианоса.

Его отец привез свой наилучший мед в качестве подарка (из-за слухов, что король Огюст не любил вино), и Дамианос понял, что пьет гораздо больше, чем обычно на подобных событиях. Делать было нечего, кроме как пить. Даже Никандрос, казалось, опрокидывал чашу за чашей.

«Лучше быть пьяным, чем постоянно чувствовать на себе взгляд Йокасты», — подумал Дамианос, потягивая напиток.

— Если бы боги подарили мне дочь, — сказал его отец на отточенном вирийском, — она была бы обещана вашему брату. Так скрепляли союзы, когда мой отец был королем.

При упоминании его младшего брата лицо короля Огюста мгновенно ожесточилось. Он был красивым мужчиной, и Дамианосу редко приходилось видеть его хмурящимся. Воспоминания об их сражении вновь предстали перед Дамианосом: хитрая улыбка, когда его меч просвистел в воздухе и встретился с мечом Дамианоса; его готовность принять руку Дамианоса, когда все закончилось. Тогда он не казался вспыльчивым правителем, но сейчас, глядя на него, Дамианосу хотелось, чтобы отец ничего не говорил.

— Моему брату тринадцать, — сказал он голосом бесцветным и резким одновременно. Весь стол затих, остались лишь шепот и бормотание, и все глаза обратились к королю Вира. — Даже будь у вас дочь, мой брат все еще слишком юн, чтобы вступить в брак по расчету.

Теомедис мог лишь моргнуть. Он открыл свой рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом опять закрыл его.

Йокаста, сидевшая напротив Дамианоса с Кастором слева от нее, воспользовалась внезапной тишиной и спросила:

— А где же ваш брат, ваше величество? Боюсь, мы еще не встречались.

Дамианос громко откашлялся. По выражению лица короля Огюста было понятно, что на вопрос Йокасты он не ответит вежливо. Желая избежать еще больше неловкости на их первом совместном ужине, Дамианос взял свою чашу и поднял ее высоко над головой.

— Тост, — сказал он. — За союз.

Он не пропустил благодарный взгляд, посланный ему королем Огюстом.

***

В Вире время шло иначе.

Дни, полные солнца, растягивались все больше и больше, и каждый час протекал так медленно и лениво, что это раздражало. Дамианос никак не мог найти то, чем мог бы себя занять, и даже тренировки не выматывали его настолько, чтобы ему хотелось спать после обеда.

Ночи, почему-то, были хуже. Ему действительно нравились питомцы. Все они были хорошо обучены, а некоторые имели навыки, выходящие за пределы спальни; и все же Дамианос отсылал их, как только развлечения в постели заканчивались. Они не молили остаться с ним на ночь, а Дамианос не предлагал этого. И вот он проводил время после того, как они уходили, глядя на чистый потолок, не имея возможности уснуть до самого раннего утра.

Он понял через неделю после прибытия, что ему не хватало удушающего жара Иоса, не хватало человека, лежащего рядом, чье тело источало бы тепло каждый раз, когда его касались. Здесь солнечный свет не жарил, и неважно было, сколько времени человек проводил под ним. Даже Йокаста с ее светлой кожей, которая никогда не загорала, уставала от каждого едва теплого утра и вечера, которые все проводили во дворце.

Утром десятого дня Дамианос разыскал Ника после завтрака. Он не собирался вновь принимать отказ, не сейчас, когда ему казалось, что он может сойти с ума от скуки.

— Разве ты не должен быть на той встрече, про которую тебе вчера говорил твой отец?

Дамианос небрежно махнул рукой.

— Кастор будет там, — объяснил он. — Мне нет смысла идти.

— У тебя, как у будущего короля Акилоса…

— …есть обязанности, — сказал Дамианос. — Я знаю. Но что я могу дать своему народу, если я умру этой ночью во сне? 

— С чего бы ты должен умереть этой ночью во сне? — спросил Ник, глотая наживку.

— Если сегодня не случится ничего интересного, мне придется насадить себя на копье.

Никандрос выглядел так, словно был готов убить Дамианоса. Он шикнул на него и вытянул шею, чтобы проверить, был ли коридор все еще пустым.

— Не шути об этом, — прошептал он, пускай они были одни. — Если один из cлуг короля услышит тебя…

Дамианос почувствовал, что краснеет. Он полностью забыл о покушении на короля Огюста, которое было совершено одним из его стражей. Когда новости о случившемся достигли Иос, уже прошло несколько недель, и, так как это было путешествие длиной в месяц, сейчас король Огюст выглядел таким же сильным и здоровым, как при Марласе. Было легко забыть, что копье почти пронзило его сердце.

—Пойдем со мной на арену, — сказал Дамианос, резко поворачивая налево. — Я слышал, что некоторые из наших солдат сегодня будут тренироваться там, а не бегать вокруг дворца.

К тому моменту как они с Никандросом добрались до тренировочной арены, там уже началось представление. Два акилосца — Паллас и Гален, если Дамианос правильно помнил, — стояли схватившись и пытались столкнуть друг друга на землю. Голые, вспотевшие и покрытые грязью, они боролись, как показалось Дамианосу, несколько секунд. Их окружали вирийцы, кажется, более возмущенные наготой, нежели жестокостью борьбы.

— Я… сдаюсь, — выдавил Гален, шею которого обвила рука Палласа.

Как только борьба прекратилась, мужчины начали подходить к Палласу, чтобы поздравить его с победой. Один из них привлек внимание Дамианоса. Он был одет в цвета королевской гвардии, но выглядел младше своих товарищей. Когда он похлопал Палласа по плечу, его рука задержалась на несколько секунд. Паллас улыбнулся.

— Это для тебя было достаточно интересно? — спросил Ник. Похоже, ему не нравилось находиться среди такого количества стражей короля Огюста. Большая их часть должна была сражаться с ним на войне, но Дамианос не мог вспомнить ни одного лица. Возможно, память Ника была лучше, чем у него. — Тебе стоит пойти следующим.

— И с кем я должен бороться?

— С одним из стражей, конечно. Ты выиграешь.

Дамианос не мог не рассмеяться.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. Его не беспокоило то, что он мог прозвучать эгоистично.

— Тогда почему бы и нет?

— Я боюсь сломать их шеи, — сказал Дамианос.

Никандрос, похоже, был согласен, потому что он ничего не сказал, пока они наблюдали за следующим состязанием. Когда оно закончилось, Ник больше не предлагал Дамианосу присоединиться. Обстановка была достаточно напряженной и без принца Акилоса, ломающего шею одного из стражей короля Вира.

Дамианос обнаружил Йокасту, лениво блуждающую рядом с садами в одиночестве, когда он возвращался в восточное крыло. Ее платье было скорее вирийским, нежели акилосским, но оно ей подходило. Светло-голубой цвет заставлял кожу Йокасты казаться такой светлой, что она выглядела прозрачной, а вены ее были почти что такого же цвета, как сама ткань. Впервые с тех пор, как все случилось, Дамианос застал ее одну.

Никандрос остался на арене, чтобы посмотреть, как мужчины стреляли из лука по яблокам и апельсинам. Ему казалось ужасно странным, что на севере еду тратили на глупые игры, когда на юге люди голодали.

— Прогуляйся со мной, — сказала Йокаста, как только она заметила Дамианоса. В считанные секунды она была рядом с ним. Ее изящная ладонь легла на руку Дамианоса, а голова — на плечо. Дамианос до сих пор не научился ей отказывать. — Разве эти цветы не отвратительны?

Дамианос посмотрел на клумбы, на которые указывала Йокаста. Лепестки цветов были настолько яркого фиолетового цвета, что глаза начинали болеть, если взгляд задерживался на них слишком долго. Орхидеи. Они росли рядом с могилой его матери; он узнал бы их где угодно.

— Ты избегал меня. — продолжила Йокаста, когда Дамианос не ответил. Они зашли глубже в сад. Главный зал исчезал позади них с каждым новым шагом. — Почему?

«Потому что ты вышла за моего брата, — подумал Дамианос. — Потому что ты выбрала его, а не меня».

— Я не хочу давать Кастору очередную причину, чтобы меня ненавидеть. — Он не сразу понял, что говорит. Что-то в Йокасте — что именно, он не мог понять, — заставляло Дамианоса рассказывать ей все свои секреты. Он сильно прикусил язык и приказал себе заткнуться.

Какой бы красивой ни была Йокаста, она все равно оставалась змеей. А змеи не умели хранить секреты.

— Кастор не ненавидит тебя, — почти что мягко сказала она. Почти. — Просто он… амбициознее тебя.

Неважно, как сильно он прикусывал свой язык — Дамианос не мог молчать.

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне о моем брате, — решительно сказал он. Он знал Кастора лучше, чем кто-либо еще. — В конце концов ты получила то, что хотела.

Йокаста потерлась щекой о его плечо. Ее кожа была мягкой и шелковистой.

— Разве?

Дамианос не заметил, как они дошли до фонтана. Там была статуя молодой женщины, по щекам которой лились слезы, наполнявшие фонтан водой. Ее лицо было идеальным — аристократичный нос, миндалевидные глаза, полные губы, — но Дамианос не мог вынести ее вида. Смотреть на нее казалось чем-то чересчур личным, как будто он подглядывал за чужим страданием. Он не мог представить, кому пришло в голову поставить такую ужасную статую посередине такого красивого сада. Вирийцы… Понять ход их мыслей было невозможно.

Рука Йокасты на мгновение коснулась воды. Когда она посмотрела на Дамианоса, в ее взгляде было что-то жестокое.

— Одна птичка рассказала мне секрет, — как бы невзначай сказала она. Ее хватка на руке Дамианоса стала крепче. Она ждала, как змея, самого удобного момента для того, чтобы вонзить в него свои зубы. — Похоже, что юный принц в этом самом саду попытался убить ребенка.

Солнце скрылось за облаком, как будто стыдясь слов Йокасты.

— И поэтому мы его еще не встретили? Его брат держит его в темнице под землей?

Йокаста всегда любила сплетни, но даже для нее это было нелепым. Кто бы ни рассказывал ей эти глупости, умом он не блистал. Или, может быть, просто не знал, насколько опасной она могла быть для тех, кто ее обижал.

— И это еще не все, — сказала она. — Похоже, что дядя короля сбежал из города. Птичка сказала мне, что во всем этом был виноват принц.

Дамианос закатил глаза.

— Ты слышала, что сказал Огюст. Мальчику тринадцать. Что такого он мог сделать, чтобы прогнать своего собственного дядю? Йокаста, я думаю, что твоя птичка — это не что иное, как безмозглая курица.

— Я помню то время, когда тебе было тринадцать, — сказала она, игнорируя его насмешки. — А ты помнишь? Я была у тебя первой.

Конечно он помнил. Он будет помнить это всегда. Ее волосы в его руках, ее руки, обвитые вокруг его шеи. То, как он проникал в нее, пока она стонала, выдыхая его имя. Это все сейчас казалось ему лихорадочным сном, туманным и бредовым. Через два года после этого она начала трахаться с Кастором. Через четыре — вышла за него. Дамианос подумал, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем она подарит его брату сына.

— Я не помню, — сказал он и оставил ее одну у фонтана.

***

Через две недели после прибытия в Арль Дамианос встретил принца Вира.

Кастор поспорил с Дамианосом, что тот не сможет выпить три чаши меда, смешанного с красным вином, и Дамианос принял вызов. Вскоре это превратилось в большое количество ставок, игр и алкоголя. Йокаста наблюдала, скривив рот, за тем, как они с Кастором с легкостью опустошали чашу за чашей. Дамианос веселился так, как ему не удавалось в течение последних месяцев.

После пира Никандрос помогал ему добраться до его комнат.

Дамианос не был пьян — во всяком случае, не сильно, — но он все равно обвил рукой плечи Никандроса, чтобы опереться о него. Ночь была прохладной, и Дамианос ненавидел это. Он скучал по Иосу, по его утесам и волнам, по его чудесной жаре. Занятый мыслями о доме, он не заметил, как Никандрос замер на месте.

Он несколько замедленно упал на пол, или так показалось его затуманенному разуму. Его колени ударились о пол со стуком настолько громким, что Дамианос испугался. Боль пронзила его ноги, и он был так зол на Никандроса за то, что тот позволил ему упасть, что не заметил три фигуры, стоявшие перед ним.

— Акилосское отродье, ползающее на коленях, — Дамианос услышал чьи-то слова, произнесенные на идеальном вирийском. — Подходяще.

Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел двух мужчин и ребенка, глядящих на него. Все их лица выражали разные эмоции.

Мальчик — тот, кто только что назвал Дамианоса отродьем — был одет в самый изысканный наряд, который тому когда-либо приходилось видеть. Его одежда была темно-синего цвета, такого, что он походил на черный, и везде была видна золотая шнуровка. Казалось, словно кто-то разрезал мальчика повсюду, а затем сшил обратно золотой нитью.

Он стоял перед Дамианосом, держа руки за прямой спиной, и не двигался, похожий не на мальчика, а на маленького солдата. Даже в слабо освещенном коридоре его волосы сияли как солнце. Они были заплетены в косу, свисающую с его правого плеча. Кончик косы был крепко связан голубым шнурком.

Позади него стоял мужчина, которого Дамианос видел на арене несколько дней назад. Он был тем, кто поздравил Палласа с энтузиазмом, да таким, что Дамианос чувствовал себя так, будто вмешивался, всего лишь глядя на них. Справа от мальчика стоял другой мужчина; он был старше и лучше сложен, и его Дамианос до этого не видел ни разу. Он носил цвета королевской гвардии.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал мальчику страж. Его голос был резким. Так не подобало обращаться к…

…принцу.

Теперь, когда Дамианос знал, кем являлся этот мальчик, он почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что не понял этого раньше. Он был точной копией короля, только младше, с более нежной внешностью. Волосы, глаза, кожа… Дамианосу стало стыдно: на долю секунды ему показалось, что мальчик был Йокастой.

— Повелитель, — сказал Ник, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Он старался поднять Дамианоса на ноги.

Мальчик — нет, принц — неприятно улыбнулся Дамианосу. Затем он сказал на тщательно выученном акилосском:

— Кто из них питомец, а кто принц? Я не могу отличить их друг от друга.

Дамианос поднялся, игнорируя пульсирующую боль, пронзившую его правое колено при движении. По его икре стекала кровь, но Дамианос даже не попытался вытереть ее или посмотреть на ногу, чтобы оценить рану. Головокружение, вызванное медом и вином, прошло. Вместо него появилась ярость, запульсировавшая в его груди точно второе сердце. Если бы у Дамианоса был меч, то он бы вогнал его в грудь этого избалованного ребенка по самую рукоять.

— Я говорю на твоем языке лучше, чем ты на моем, дорогуша, — сказал Дамианос на вирийском. Он почувствовал, как рядом с ним замер Ник. — Пожалуй, тебе будет удобнее оскорблять своего гостя на родном языке.

Принц покраснел, но не отступился. Жестокость исказила черты его лица, и он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут старший из двух мужчин положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Ваш брат ждет вас.

— Он наверняка гадает, куда вы пропали, — добавил другой мужчина. Друг Палласа — так про себя его назвал Дамианос.

При упоминании его брата лицо принца расслабилось, превращаясь в бесчувственную маску. Он обошел Ника, который выглядел готовым разорвать его на части, и ни разу не оглянулся. Через секунду колебаний друг Палласа и другой страж последовали за принцем, виновато глядя на Дамианоса.

— Не надо, — сказал Дамианос, как только они с Ником остались одни, и тот открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Он вновь оперся о плечо друга, пытаясь не шататься, когда к нему вернулось головокружение. — Не сейчас.

— Дамианос…

— Завтра, — пообещал он. — Сначала мне нужно отоспаться.

Позже, когда он лежал в кровати, ворочаясь и скучая по жаре — не только по акилосскому солнцу, но и по теплу чьего-то тела, — он вспомнил слова Йокасты. Они прозвучали его голове так же ясно, как если бы она стояла рядом с его кроватью.

«Похоже, что юный принц попытался убить ребенка».

После короткой встречи этой ночью Дамианос больше не сомневался в ее птичке.


	5. Четвертая глава

Варвары были _повсюду_.

Они ели там, где ел Огюст, они бродили по саду и по тренировочной арене. Они прогуливались по дворцу, словно он принадлежал им, как будто они не осадили бы его, не останови их Огюст. Лоран не мог решить, кого он ненавидел больше: их или себя.

Неважно, насколько хорошо он врал другим — своей собственной лжи Лоран не верил. Сначала он твердил себе, что ненавидит акилосцев, потому что они начали войну, разрушившую его жизнь, но это могло оправдать его ненависть лишь частично. По ночам, когда его тошнило от целого дня, проведенного в комнате, он не мог лгать себе так же легко, как при свете солнца.

Лоран ненавидел их, потому что они украли у него Огюста. И, в какой-то степени, дядю тоже.

Стыд неизменно посещал его каждую ночь. Вскоре Лоран понял, что, сколько бы пузырьков с лекарствами он ни крал из лазарета и сколько бы чашек ромашкового чая он ни просил у слуг, он не мог уснуть. И поэтому он дремал с открытыми глазами, глядя на белый потолок или светло-голубую стену, и сны, которые он видел, оставляли в нем чувство тошноты и отвращения. Порой, когда он открывал дверь и впускал Йорда внутрь — теперь на него была возложена примитивная обязанность приносить принцу еду, — Лоран не мог посмотреть ему в глаза. Йорд ничего не спрашивал, но Лоран не раз замечал, как он, прищурившись и склонив голову набок, смотрел на него как на особо сложную головоломку.

Об этих вещах ему было не с кем поговорить, так что Лоран молчал.

Огюст проводил свои дни, развлекая варваров, но ночи были отведены для Лорана. Когда ужин заканчивался, он либо шел в покои Лорана, либо посылал Йорда и Лазара, чтобы те отвели Лорана к нему. Они говорили — или, скорее, Огюст говорил, а Лоран слушал, — и иногда даже играли во что-то. Лорану, наверно, должно было быть скучно играть в шахматы со своим старшим братом, но он любил такое времяпрепровождение. Он обожал те моменты, когда внимание Огюста было только на нем. Он взъерошивал волосы Лорана после особо хитрого хода или понимающе улыбался, если Лоран притворялся недовольным сладостями, которые Огюст приносил ему после ужина.

Но как только Огюст уходил, полусны возвращались.

Поначалу это были просто яркие картинки. Рука дяди на его животе. Глаза, следящие за ним из-за приоткрытой двери. Лицо Огюста в тот момент, когда он сказал Лорану, что знает. Потом все превратилось в звуки, вкусы и запахи. Красное вино, кислое и сладкое, словно кровь. Шлепки и плохо сдерживаемые всхлипы. Дымок, поднимающийся с записок, которые дядя передавал ему днем.

Сегодня он моргнул и увидел перед собой лицо Йорда. Думая, что это сон, Лоран протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. И отпрянул, словно обжегшись, когда рука коснулась кожи, теплой и грубой. Чем больше он моргал, тем дальше уходили сны, и Лоран понял, что все еще лежит в постели, а Йорд возвышается над ним, сжимая его плечи.

Йорд тряс его.

— Прекрати это, идиот, — сказал Лоран, отталкивая его настолько сильно, насколько мог. Он сел на кровати, приказывая себе не стошнить на Йорда вновь, и еще немного поморгал. — Зачем ты меня тряс?

Лицо Йорда было бледным. Он стоял рядом с постелью, а завтрак валялся на полу. Он его уронил?

— Вы не ответили на мой стук. Когда я вошел… — он затих. — Ваши глаза были открыты.

— И?..

— Я подумал, что вы мертвы, ваше высочество, — тихо сказал Йорд.

Лоран отказался посмотреть ему в глаза. Он разгладил рукой простынь.

— Как видишь, я не мертв. Боюсь, сегодня тебе придется вытерпеть мое присутствие, Йорд.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал Йорд. Он ничего не добавил.

— Иди и принеси мне еду, — сказал Лоран, когда тишина стала слишком тяжелой. Он посмотрел на поднос с фруктами, лежащий на полу, и почувствовал, как его желудок перевернулся. — Хлеб. Никакого винограда.

Йорд все равно не сдвинулся с места.

— Мне стоит отвести вас в лазарет. Паскаль может…

— Я и не знал, — протянул Лоран, словно говоря с имбецилом (коим Йорд часто бывал), — что теперь завтрак подают в лазарете.

— Ваше высочество, вы выглядите не очень… — речь Йорда прервалась. Что он хотел сказать? Лорану на ум пришло много сравнений: отдохнувшим, сытым, здоровым. — Король сейчас на совещании, но я могу попросить его…

В этот раз его оборвал Лоран.

— Нет, ты этого не сделаешь. И если ты вновь проигнорируешь мои указания, то я прикажу, чтобы тебя высекли. — Ему не нужно было смотреть на Йорда, чтобы знать, что тот вздрогнул. — Или меня может вырвать на тебя. Зависит от того, какое наказание кажется тебе наиболее суровым.

— Король высечет меня, если с вами что-то случится. — ответил Йорд. Он мог быть находчивым и остроумным, когда хотел. Порой Лоран думал, что его рот мог бы однажды принести ему беду. — Ваш сон… он был неестественным.

 _Неестественным._ Разве Огюст не использовал то же самое слово, когда услышал о том, что Лоран сделал?

— Твой мозг неестественный, Йорд, — сказал Лоран. — А теперь иди и принеси мне завтрак. Я не буду спрашивать дважды.

В этот раз Йорд подчинился. Он поднял поднос с пола и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Прошло только пару минут, прежде чем раздался стук, решительный и настойчивый. Лоран скинул с себя покрывало и подошел к дери, распахивая ее в полной готовности сказать Йорду, что после порки на его спине не останется живого места.

Не Йорд стоял за дверью. Это была женщина.

Лоран, конечно, знал, кем она являлась. Он провел первые несколько дней после того, как акилосцы поселились в восточном крыле, заставляя Йорда и Лазара рассказывать ему все обо всех во дворце. Огюст рассказал ему лишь основную информацию: жена короля Теомедиса была мертва, и у него было двое сыновей. Он не упомянул, что Кастор был бастардом, но Лоран довольно скоро узнал об этом от Лазара.

Женщина, стоявшая перед ним, была женой одного из сыновей короля Теомедиса. Скорее всего, ублюдка. Лоран не мог представить кого-то с ее внешностью в постели с чудовищем, которого он встретил в коридоре несколько ночей назад. И, все же, он не мог быть уверен в этом. Действия акилосцев, как он понял, невозможно было объяснить логикой.

— Ты, должно быть, брат короля Огюста, — сказала она. Ее голос был в равной степени сладким и ядовитым. — Я Йокаста.

Снаружи не было стражей, что могло значить лишь одно — Йокаста избавилась от них. Лоран почувствовал тревогу от того, что его безопасность находилась в руках мужчин, которых так легко могла уговорить женщина. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее скручивало его живот.

— Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал твое имя, — резко сказал Лоран. Он знал, что ступал по тонкому льду, о чем его уже предупреждал Огюст. Было неожиданным то, что принц Дамианос ничего не рассказал об их небольшой встрече, но что-то в Лоране подсказывало ему, что эта женщина не будет молчать, если он открыто оскорбит ее. — И я не помню, чтобы звал вас сюда.

— Потому что ты и не звал, — сказала Йокаста. Она проскользнула в комнату, и Лоран не попытался ее остановить. Если бы у нее был с собой нож, то Лоран бы уже истекал кровью у ее ног. Она подошла к окну и остановилась там, глядя на сад внизу. — Я пришла пригласить тебя на пир этим вечером.

— Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы делить с тобой мясо и вино.

Йокаста рассмеялась.

— Как и я, ваше высочество. — Титул из ее уст звучал так же, как из уст Аймерика — как причина для насмешки. — Король Теомедис, с другой стороны, думает, что ты насмехаешься над ним, пропуская все официальные мероприятия.

Лоран ощетинился.

— Нет закона, который заставлял бы меня посещать пиры в присутствии твоих людей.

— Считай это приглашением, — сказала Йокаста, вновь направляясь в его сторону. Она наверняка знала, что Йорд должен был вернуться в любую секунду. — Твой брат уже пережил войну. Не могу не представить, насколько невредимым он выйдет из еще одной.

И так она ушла. Ее легкое платье плыло за ней, поднимаемое летним ветерком. Лорану она напоминала скользящую змею.

— Где стражи? — спросил Йорд, входя в комнату. Поднос, который он держал, выглядел тяжелым, но Йорд был слишком отвлечен, чтобы жаловаться на этот счет так же, как в любое другое утро. — И почему дверь открыта?

— Я зверски голоден, — сказал Лоран, игнорируя вопросы Йорда. Он вновь устроился в постели и потянулся к подносу. Там лежали толстые куски хлеба, горшочек с медом и кувшин с водой. Лоран почти улыбнулся. — Хочешь поесть, Йорд?

Йорд уставился на него. Его глаза вновь смотрели на Лорана, как на головоломку.

— Почему это звучит как взятка?

— Ну, — сказал Лоран, размазывая толстый слой меда по хлебу, — потому что это она и есть.

***

Когда Огюст заметил Лорана, входящего в зал, он выглядел так, словно перед ним предстал призрак. Он, очевидно, перестал прислушиваться к тому, что говорил король Теомедис, и его поза с каждой секундой становилась все более и более напряженной. Довольно скоро все в комнате стали поворачивать головы, чтобы проследить за направлением взгляда Огюста.

— Лоран, — сказал Огюст, когда Лоран отодвинул для себя стул и протиснулся на свое место рядом с братом. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я был голоден, — легко сказал Лоран, но не потянулся за едой. Под столом он схватил руку Огюста и сжал ее. — Рад вас встретить, —сказал он королю Теомедису, смотревшему на него широко раскрытыми глазами, на акилосском.

Йокаста, сидящая через несколько мест от Лорана, выглядела довольной. Ее муж сидел рядом с ней. Его темная борода делала его очень похожим на своего отца. «Компенсирует», — подумал Лоран и не забыл улыбнуться в его направлении. Кастор не ответил на улыбку.

Дамианос сидел перед Лораном, что было странным. Как законный наследник, он должен был сидеть рядом с отцом, а не напротив него. Опять же, действия акилосцев не имели особого смысла.

На Дамианосе была некая помесь между хитоном и вирийской рубашкой, кремового цвета и полная деталей. Оливковая кожа Дамианоса словно сияла в свете свечей, но в его глазах отражалась лишь скука. На самом деле все его тело — от сутулой спины и до того, как локоть лежал на столе — показывало, насколько мало его беспокоило то, что происходило вокруг. Дамианос был примером варварства. 

— Это мой брат Лоран, — сказал Огюст, когда потрясение прошло. Он еще не отпустил руку Лорана под столом. — Он будет присутствовать с нами на этом ужине.

— Выпей немного меда, мальчик, — сказал король Теомедис, уже наливая напиток в чашу. Он поставил ее перед Лораном, либо специально игнорируя напряжение Огюста, либо не замечая его. — Это лучший мед во всем юге.

Лоран улыбнулся своей самой идеальной улыбкой. Он взял чашу и поднес ее к губам, наклоняя, но не глотая мед. Когда он поставил чашу на стол, хватка Огюста на его руке была такой сильной, что Лорану пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не заскулить.

Лоран заметил, что повсюду были питомцы, и не удивился. Дядя рассказывал ему истории об акилосском аппетите. Он говорил, что в Акилосе не было удивительным ложиться в постель с женщинами до свадьбы. Бастарды, как это подтверждало присутствие за столом Кастора, не считались позором. Скорее, они служили доказательством мужской силы отца. Дядя смеялся, рассказывая Лорану, что нигде в мире не было питомцев, подобных вирийским — особенно в Акилосе. Как только мужчины узнавали, что могли предложить вирийские питомцы, то уже не хотели ничего другого. 

Лоран не удивился, когда увидел двоих красивейших питомцев, лежащих у ног Дамианоса. Они не были блондинами — во всяком случае, как Лоран, — но их волосы были русыми, что было довольно редким среди питомцев. Когда они двигались, их сережки и ожерелья сверкали и блестели. Лорану от них становилось плохо; он носил такие же украшения совсем недавно.

Он тоже сидел на полу, свернувшись калачиком у чьих-то ног.

— …был бы рад принять его, — говорил король Теомедис. — Дамианос старше его только на пять лет, в конце концов.

Лоран знал, что говорили про него. Он пропустил первую часть разговора, потому что был слишком занят разглядыванием питомцев, но сейчас король Теомедис полностью завладел его вниманием. Когда Лоран взглянул на Дамианоса, то тот уже не сутулился над столом или лениво гладил волосы одного из питомцев. Он напрягся, как Огюст, и смотрел на своего отца с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Огюст со спокойствием, которое не выдавало никаких других эмоций. Что бы ни сказал король Теомедис, брату Лорана это очень не понравилось. — Уверен, что у Дамианоса уже достаточно ответственностей. А Лоран… — он остановился и слегка склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть Лорану в лицо. Под столом его пальцы погладили внутреннюю часть кисти Лорана. — Боюсь, он все еще слишком юн для того, чтобы покидать Арль.

Йокаста рассмеялась, но Лоран не смог понять, почему. Огюст не шутил.

— Ваше величество, вашему брату пошло бы на пользу остаться с нами на один сезон. В Иосе мальчики начинают считаться мужчинами в тринадцать.

Дамианос впервые за вечер посмотрел на Лорана. Он вновь гладил волосы питомца, но в его движениях читалось напряжение. Они казались заученными, практически вынужденными.

— Вы должны ее простить, — тихо сказал Огюсту Дамианос. — Порой Йокаста забывает свое место.

_Лоран видел, как улыбка Йокасты сползла с ее лица, а руки Кастора, крепко сжатые в кулаки, исчезли под столом. Ни один из них не почувствовал на себе взгляд Лорана. Это был один из его недавно найденных талантов: умение следить и собирать секреты. Он узнал тяжелым путем, что тайны зачастую стоили больше золота. «Честный человек может отказаться, если ты предложишь ему золотую монету, — сказал ему дядя, — но он сделает все, о чем ты попросишь, если ты узнаешь его тайны»._

— После определенного возраста с мальчиками не стоит нянчиться, — сказала Йокаста, и было понятно, что теперь она говорила не с Огюстом, а с Дамианосом. — Это делает их слабыми.

Огюст заговорил не сразу. За столом воцарилась тишина, все ждали ответа — либо от Огюста, либо от Дамианоса, — и даже мужчина, игравший в углу на лире, остановился. Придворные ничто не любили так сильно, как сплетни и мелочные ссоры, и они упивались каждой секундой этого полного напряжения пира.

Наконец Огюст улыбнулся. Улыбка не была неприятной, во всяком случае, для тех, кто не знал Огюста. Лорану захотелось отвести взгляд от лица брата. Огюст отпустил руку Лорана под столом и взял свою чашу. Он был так непохож на себя, что Лорану захотелось плакать. Он не был тем Огюстом, который гонялся за ним по садам или носил его на плечах несколько лет назад.

— Слабость бывает относительной, — сказал Огюст. Он отхлебнул из чаши и вновь поставил ее на место. Звук металла, ударившего дерево, разнесся по залу. — Умственно, например, мой брат более чем способен уничтожить всех нас.

Лоран почувствовал, как его лицо наполняется краской.

— Брат…

— Острый ум не сравнится с острым мечом, ваше величество, — сказал Кастор. Это был первый раз, когда Лоран что-либо от него услышал. Грубый голос и акцент заставляли его звучать старше, чем он был на самом деле. — Войны не выигрывают мыслями.

Король Теомедис рассмеялся. Лоран наблюдал за Кастором, видя, как Йокаста наклонилась поближе и прошептала что-то ему на ухо. Вид заставил Лорана почувствовать благодарность за вирийскую ненависть к ублюдкам.

— К чему же тогда стратегии? — спросил король Теомедис. — Мысли выиграли больше войн, чем мечи, сын. Стоит лишь взглянуть на нас, чтобы понять это.

Рот Кастора был сжат в тонкую линию, и его губы были почти полностью скрыты темной бородой. Он не ответил отцу.

Дамианос смотрел на Лорана. Он выглядел расстроенным, как будто Лоран каким-то образом навредил ему. Злился ли он, потому что его брат не сумел оскорбить Лорана? Или он был зол от одного только его присутствия? Чем бы ни была причина обиды, было понятно, что Дамианосу Лоран не нравился.

— Тост, — сказал Огюст. Он смотрел на Дамианоса глазами, полными сострадания. Переместив взгляд на Огюста, Дамианос расслабился. — За союз.

Если бы Лоран не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что эти двое обменялись одной только им известной шуткой.

***

— Где Йорд с Лазаром? — спросил Огюст, когда за ними закрылись двери. Он втащил Лорана в свои покои, как только ужин закончился, и даже не подумал остаться подольше, чтобы посмотреть, какое выступление подготовили некоторые питомцы. — Они вообще знают, где ты?

— Я сказал им, что буду с тобой, — быстро ответил Лоран. Он подошел к кровати брата и заставил себя сесть на нее. Пускай иногда он терпеть не мог Йорда, ему не хотелось, чтобы брат того наказал. — Я не сделал ничего плохого, Огюст. Перестань волноваться. 

Огюст встал перед ним на колени. Это выглядело странно: король Вира, стоящий на коленях перед тринадцатилетним мальчиком.

— Нет конечно, не сделал, — сказал он. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне за ужином. Просто…

— Ты не ждал меня, — закончил за него Лоран. — Прости.

Когда руки Огюста накрыли его, Лоран замер. Они касались друг друга миллионы раз до этого — несколько часов назад они держались за руки под столом, словно дети, — но каждый раз это были мимолетные прикосновения. Огюст мог погладить его волосы или сжать плечо. Сейчас же Огюст не отстранялся. Его руки продолжали лежать на руках Лорана; они были мягкими и тяжелыми, и Лоран мог думать только об этом.

Всегда ли он был таким убогим, жалким существом? Лоран не мог понять, чего ему хотелось. Хотелось ли ему прильнуть к Огюсту? Хотелось ли, чтобы брат больше никогда не прикасался к нему?

Мать всегда обнимала его. Она звала его «дорогой». Лоран подумал о ехидных словах Йокасты, о том, какими резкими и уродливыми они казались ему теперь, когда он позволил себе заострить на них внимание. Может, она была права, и Лоран был слабым. Дядя никогда не называл его слабым, но он сказал…

— …ан? Ты слушаешь меня?

— Да, — сказал Лоран.

Руки Огюста покинули его. Вместо этого он взял лицо Лорана в ладони, заставляя глаза Лорана сосредоточиться.

— Нет, не слушал, — мягко упрекнул Огюст. — Как долго это происходило?

— Что?

— Лоран, — только и сказал Огюст.

— Я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

На секунду повисло молчание. Лоран знал, что Огюст давал ему шанс объясниться, но он не мог выдавить ни слова. Его горло болезненно сжимало, но он не знал, почему. Ему не хотелось плакать.

Возможно, мед на пире был как вино дяди. Возможно, в любую секунду у Лорана начнет кружиться голова, он ляжет на кровать и…

— Йорд рассказал мне, — сказал Огюст. «Тупая собака», — подумал Лоран. Он начинал сожалеть о том, что не избил его ранее тем утром. — Я отправил письмо старому другу из Патраса.

Лоран оттолкнул от себя руки Огюста.

— Я уверен, что они будут рады меня принять, — огрызнулся он. У него не получалось выбраться из комнаты достаточно быстро. — Но хотя бы ты не отсылаешь меня в Акилос с этими…

— Я никуда тебя не отсылаю, Лоран, — сказал Огюст, притягивая его обратно на кровать. — В Патрасе есть врач, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты встретился с ним. Я попросил друга привести его с собой, когда он нанесет мне визит в следующий раз.

Мысли проносились в голове Лорана с огромной скоростью. Он думал, что знал всех друзей Огюста.

— Врач?

Огюст засомневался. Он поднялся с колен и сел на кровати рядом с Лораном.

— Говорят, что он бывал на юге за Акилосом много лет назад. Он не лечит телесные повреждения, как Паскаль. Он… другой.

«Я не болен», — хотел сказать Лоран. Вместо этого вышло:

— За Акилосом ничего нет.

— Есть. Есть самые разные города и королевства за Эллозийским морем, — сказал Огюст. — Я постараюсь найти тебе книгу о них, если хочешь. Уверен, что у отца было несколько.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я встретился с ним?

— Я говорил правду этим вечером, — ответил Огюст. — У тебя острый ум, Лоран, это действительно так. И иногда… иногда ум заболевает, как тело. Этот человек хорош в том, что делает.

— Но что он _делает?_ Я не хочу, чтобы он что-то со мной делал.

Огюст потянулся к нему — в этот раз к плечу, — но Лоран отодвинулся. Он понял, что ему было легче, когда его никто не касался, и в этом разговоре ему хотелось сохранить чистый разум. Челюсть Огюста дрогнула, напряглись мускулы, и рука упала обратно на кровать.

— Он ничего тебе не сделает. Я полагаю, это так не работает. Тебе не нужно будет ничего делать, только встретиться с ним. Я прошу тебя лишь об этом. Если тебе он не понравится, я отошлю его и никогда больше не упомяну при тебе.

— Ты думаешь, что я болен, — сказал Лоран. Мысли атаковали его со всех сторон. — Ты думаешь, я не в себе. Я… я не сумасшедший, Огюст.

— Конечно, нет, — резко сказал Огюст. Было очевидно, что ему хотелось вновь коснуться Лорана, но он не осмелился. — Но ты и не в порядке, Лоран. Я думал, что, когда его не будет, ты поправишься, что, может, тебе нужно время, но лучше не стало. Это… Ты не ешь и не спишь. Ты начал смотреть в пустоту и не отвечаешь, когда люди зовут тебя по имени.

— Я ем, — сказал Лоран, но слова звучали пусто даже для его собственных ушей. Хлеб и виноград едва можно было назвать полноценной едой, а в последние недели он мог вынести только это. — Я сплю. Ты только ищешь причины, чтобы… чтобы…

— Я ничего не ищу. Все, что я когда-либо хотел, это чтобы ты был здоровым. И счастливым. Сейчас ты ни то, ни другое. Ты не можешь этого отрицать.

Одно дело — чувствовать, что с ним было что-то не так (разве ему не всегда было известно, что он был запасным вариантом?), но совсем другое — слушать, как это говорил его брат. Если Огюст, утверждавший, что все еще любит его даже несмотря на то, что он узнал о Лоране, не был обманут… Возможно, Лоран не был таким уж хорошим лжецом.

Что-то пробудилось в нем, стало резче, злее. Слова сидели на языке и ждали, пока он их скажет. Лоран прикусил щеку так сильно, что пошла кровь; он сделал это не для того, чтобы промолчать, а чтобы почувствовать покалывающую боль, и тогда слова начали выходить из его рта без какого-либо усилия со стороны Лорана.

— Ты такой же как дядя, — сказал он, и время вокруг них остановилось. — Он тоже не хотел, чтобы я вырос.

Если бы Огюст был другим человеком, то он ударил бы Лорана по лицу. Если бы он был Кастором, то, скорее всего, привязал бы к кресту и избил бы плетями за неуважение. Но Огюст был Огюстом, доверчивым, добрым и слишком легко прощающим. Он просто сидел и слушал, что Лоран говорил ему, и его выражение становилось все более отрешенным, пока на лице не осталось одно только выражение усталости.

— Тогда мне стоит подумать о предложении Теомедиса и отправить тебя в Акилос, — сказал Огюст. Он уже вставал с кровати, отходя от Лорана и приближаясь к двери. — Подожди тут, пока Йорд не придет за тобой.

В тот момент Лоран хотел сказать очень многое («Я не вещь, которую можно куда-то отправить, мне не нужно, чтобы Йорд следил за каждым моим шагом, я ненавижу тебя, я так сильно тебя ненавижу»), но когда он открыл рот, то понял, что не имел в виду ничего из этого. Его язык не двигался, не подчинялся.

— Огюст, — наконец выдавил он, но было слишком поздно. Его брат уже ушел.

***

Йорд попытался остановить его, но Лоран был быстрее. Если бы Лазар был рядом, то все произошло бы иначе. В конце концов, Лазар был самым быстрым из троих. Но он не был рядом — если слухи были правдивы, то он уже нашел акилосского питомца, которого мог трахнуть, — и Лорану удалось ускользнуть от Йорда и спрятаться в саду.

Лоран увидел его, бродящего по саду в одиночестве, впервые за много дней. Рядом с ним всегда кто-то был, и от этого Лорану хотелось смеяться. Какое животное ненавидело уединение так сильно, что ему всегда нужно было общество других? Но не сегодня. Сегодня он был один, без стражи, и не заметил Лорана, наблюдавшего за ним издалека.

Почти бегом, зная, что Йорд мог поймать его в любую секунду, Лоран пробрался мимо цветочных клумб, розовых кустов и фонтана, и остановился только перед самым столкновением с огромным животным, которого искал.

— И что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — резко спросил Дамианос. Похоже, он не только выглядел как зверь, но также и говорил. — Если ты…

— Я пришел, — сказал Лоран, — чтобы предложить тебе сделку.

Дамианос нахмурился.

— Сделку? С чего бы мне хотелось заключать с тобой сделку?

К тому моменту Йорд уже заметил их и бежал к ним с выражением ужаса на лице. «Он и впрямь выглядит как пес, гонящийся за костью», — подумал Лоран. Он не сочувствовал Йорду после того, как узнал, что зря потратил хороший хлеб и мед на взятку, которая не сработала.

— Нам стоит говорить на твоем языке, — сказал Лоран, сразу переходя на акилосский. Он днями учил грамматику, ожидая подходящей возможности. — В таком случае Йорд не поймет нас.

— И кто такой Йорд? — сказал Дамианос. Он говорил сдержанно и пренебрежительно, но ответил на акилосском.

Это было маленьким, но началом.

Лоран улыбнулся.

— Мой пес, — сказал он.


	6. Пятая глава

Покои Дамианоса выглядели иначе, чем ожидал Лоран. На полу не было разбросанных вещей. Кровать — настоящая, из дерева, а не койка — была заправлена, и на ней не было следов недавнего использования. Лоран знал, что слуги следили за подобным, но все равно был впечатлен общей опрятностью комнаты. Он ждал вульгарности, но не мог ее найти. От этого Лоран чувствовал себя неуютно; между его комнатой и этой не было никаких отличий.

Дверь была широко открыта, а за ней на страже стоял Йорд. Это было его единственным условием, и Лоран согласился. Если бы Дамианос попытался убить его, то Йорд хотя бы сразу узнал об этом. Гораздо сложнее предотвратить убийство, когда перед тобой закрытая дверь.

— Говори же, — сказал Дамианос, садясь на кровать. Его акилосский был резким и точным, как стрела. В нем не было жесткости его брата, но было понятно, что у них был один учитель. — Что за сделку ты мне предлагаешь?

Лоран медленно шагал по комнате. Солнечный свет просачивался сквозь окна, и предметы вокруг отбрасывали странные тени. Лоран не ступал в восточное крыло с тех пор, как умерла мать, и все в нем сбивало с толку. Был ли он в этой комнате раньше? Если был, то не помнил этого.

— Я хочу убедить своего брата отослать меня в Иос вместе с тобой, — сказал Лоран. Он держал руки за спиной, боясь, что, увидев дрожь, Дамианос подумает, что Лоран нервничает. — Кажется, ты ему… нравишься. Придется немного его поуговаривать, но если ты будешь достаточно настойчивым, он подумает над этим.

В глазах Дамианоса читалось веселье. Он приподнял бровь, и движение было таким же издевательским, как насмешки Аймерика.

— И с какой стати мне это делать?

«Как предсказуемо», — подумал Лоран. Конечно, ему хотелось что-то взамен. В конце концов, это было естественно. В этом заключалась природа сделок: обе стороны получали от них какую-то выгоду. Дамианос, как и Лоран, был принцем, а принцы ни в чем не нуждались. А если нуждались, то просто брали то, что хотели. Что можно было предложить тому, кто уже держал мир в своих руках?

— Взамен я предложу тебе ценный совет, — сказал Лоран и подождал, пока Дамианос начнет смеяться.

И, действительно, сложившись пополам и схватившись за живот, Дамианос расхохотался. Звук был низким, глубоким, и разнесся по комнате, словно чем-то усиленный. Дамианос смахнул с глаз невидимые слезы и рассмеялся еще сильнее.

Лоран стоял перед ним, напоминая себе, что он ожидал этого; что, потеряй он терпение, вместе с ним будет утеряна и возможность. Лоран мог вытерпеть смех идиота, если это значило, что в конце он получит свое.

— Ты, сопляк, — прохрипел Дамианос. Он тяжело дышал, и часть Лорана надеялась, что он подавится и умрет на месте. — С чего мне принимать твой совет? Ты ребенок.

Лоран ожидал и это.

— Потому что никто другой не будет с тобой так же честен, как я. Меня не волнует твоя семья или ты сам, но я не могу закрыть глаза на то, что видел. Мой брат… — Он сделал паузу, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается горло. — Если будет еще одна война…

Дамианос больше не смеялся. Он застыл как статуя.

— С чего это должна быть еще одна война? Мой отец доволен союзом. Ты имеешь в виду, что твой брат — нет?

«Как, — подумал Лоран, — такая большая голова, как у Дамианоса, может быть настолько пустой?»

— Конечно мой брат доволен, что войны нет, — огрызнулся Лоран. Он глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что говорит не с Йордом. — Проблемы в твоей стороне.

— Моей стороне? — спросил Дамианос, вставая. Он был выше Лорана на несколько голов. Его грудь была шире, и расстояние между плечами, казалось, простиралось на милю. Если бы он ударил Лорана, то, скорее всего, убил бы его. — Если ты считаешь, что сможешь отправиться в Иос и следить за нами, то ты ошибаешься. Я не…

— Тупое животное, — сказал Лоран, толкая его. Дамианос не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, разве не ясно? В опасности не только твоя жизнь, но и твоего отца.

Дамианос моргнул.

— Что? — по-идиотски спросил он.

— Убеди моего брата отпустить меня с тобой, — сказал Лоран, — и я расскажу тебе, что знаю.

Лицо Дамианоса исказила ярость. Он потянулся, чтобы схватить Лорана за руку, но откашливание Йорда остановило его.

— Повелитель, — сказал Йорд, стоя в проходе. — Будьте добры, не трогайте мальчика.

Дамианос не упустил из виду то, как рука Йорда легла на рукоять меча.

— Он толкнул меня! — сказал он, указывая пальцем на Лорана. — Он мелкий…

— Ты понимаешь, — сказал Лоран, вновь толкая его, — что все еще говоришь на акилосском? Йорд тебя не понимает.

Задыхаясь, Дамианос выдавил:

— Он… А ты…

Лоран закатил глаза.

— Думаю, тебе бы пошло на пользу иметь рядом человека, который умеет думать. Осталось больше четырех недель до того момента, когда ты вернешься в Иос. Пожалуй, тебе стоит использовать это время с умом.

— С умом?

— Поговори с моим братом.

Дамианос скрестил на груди руки. Они были мускулистыми, и сухожилия двигались под кожей с каждым его вздохом. Его сердце, представил Лоран, наверняка билось в груди с огромной скоростью.

— А что, если я этого не сделаю?

— Тогда ты, скорее всего, умрешь, — сказал Лоран. Он отошел от кровати, повернувшись спиной к Дамианосу. Йорд сдвинулся с места, пропуская его. — Или нет. Может, из тебя сделают питомца, когда все закончится.

Дамианос вновь задохнулся от гнева, но Лоран услышал уже достаточно. Он проскользнул мимо Йорда и ушел, не обращая внимания на последовавший за ним поток оскорблений. 

***

После этого Дамианос больше не мог держаться подальше.

Он подходил к Лорану в странное время, иногда один, а иногда с Никандросом. Йорд и Лазар редко удивлялись их появлению, но напрягались, пытаясь понять сказанное.

— Объясни, что ты тогда имел в виду, — говорил Дамианос.

— Ты поговорил с моим братом? — спрашивал Лоран. Он привык к покачиванию головы Дамианоса и к заламыванию рук, означавшим, что тому еще предстояло обратиться к Огюсту. — Тогда я тебе не скажу.

Ни Йорд, ни Лазар не знали, что происходило, поэтому они не могли доложить об этом Огюсту. Иногда Йорд пытался заставить Лорана заговорить, подкупая его сладостями и часом без надзора, но Лоран не сдавался. Что-что, а это делало все только веселее. Хоть раз Лоран не пребывал в неведении. Хоть раз это он был тем, кто держал в руках все тайны.

Он не мог перестать думать о том, как бы дядя гордился им, если бы знал.

Дни размывались. Теперь, когда Лоран нашел то, в чем был хорош, он проводил время, совершенствуя свои умения. Его глаза видели лучше, чем когда-либо еще, замечая новые вещи. Его уши привыкли к постоянному напряжению и попыткам разобрать шепот и бормотанье. 

Довольно скоро Лоран понял, что любую вещь можно было обменять на секреты. Питомцы и слуги с удовольствием рассказывали все, что знали, в обмен на блестящую заколку, лишний кусок хлеба или даже медную монету. Никто не обращал на них внимания — даже питомцы оставались незамеченными, когда не выступали, — и поэтому они знали все. Когда Лоран заходил в комнату, все в ней затихали и следили за ним, но питомцам не приходилось сталкиваться с такими трудностями. Они видели и слышали, а затем доносили обо всем Лорану с пугающей легкостью. Он всегда знал, что в тайнах заключалась сила, но недооценивал ее.

По утрам, когда небо было укрыто облаками, он оставался в своих покоях и учился. У акилосской грамматики тоже были свои секреты: слова «друг» и «враг» происходили от одного корня; можно было сказать «да» или «нет», но среднего не существовало. В буквальном переводе на вирийский слово «ублюдок» означало «рожденный вне брака». Это не являлось оскорблением.

Когда появлялось солнце, он садился на деревянную скамейку в тренировочной арене и смотрел. Его внимание было на акилосцах, борющихся обнаженными в грязи, бегающих, метающих копья. Обычно побеждал не сильнейший, как раньше казалось Лорану, а самый целеустремленный. В их устойчивости чувствовалась дисциплина; их вела цель, не умение.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — сказал Огюст одним вечером после ужина. Они играли в шахматы, и Лоран побеждал. — Я забыл дать тебе его раньше.

— Ты только пытаешься меня отвлечь, чтобы сжульничать, — сказал Лоран, но все равно схватил сверток из рук Огюста. Он не упустил из виду тот момент, когда его брат поменял фигуры на доске, думая, что Лоран не смотрит.

Это была книга. Толстая и тяжелая, но достаточно новая. Она была непохожа на книгу, которой мог владеть отец.

— Откуда у тебя это?

Огюст потер шею. Он выглядел… взволнованным.

— Я заказал ее для тебя. Оригинал был написан на южном диалекте, поэтому я попросил кое-кого перевести книгу на вирийский. — Он наблюдал за тем, как Лоран перелистывал страницы. — В ней рассказывается о тех королевствах, про которые я говорил тебе. О тех, которые лежат за морем.

До этого момента они не говорили о той ночи. Лоран знал, что причинил Огюсту гораздо больше боли, чем тот показывал, но он не извинился за свои слова. Каждый раз, когда Лоран задумывался об этом, что-то его останавливало. Нелепо, но он надеялся, что Огюст забудет о том, что слова когда-либо были сказаны.

Кладя книгу в сторону, Лоран встал. Доска задрожала, и король Огюста с громким стуком упал на пол. Лоран заставил себя взглянуть на маленькую фигурку из темного дерева, чье лицо было повернуто к нему. Это выглядело зловеще. Лоран подумал: вот, что случится, если я не уйду.

Не дав Огюсту шанса заговорить, Лоран кинулся к брату и заключил его в крепкое объятье. Сначала Огюст застыл — в последнее время Лоран не нуждался в касаниях, — но постепенно расслабился и подвинулся, чтобы обнять Лорана в ответ. 

— Это всего лишь книга, — сказал Огюст, смеясь в волосы Лорана. В его голосе было что-то наподобие облегчения. Это напомнило Лорану о благодарности, которую он сам испытал много месяцев назад. — Я не был уверен, что тебе она понравится. Ты всегда так внимательно подходишь к выбору книг.

— Спасибо, — сказал Лоран в рубашку Огюста. Затем, более мягко:

— Спасибо.

Они вернулись к игре. Ферзь Лорана был не там, куда он ставил его в последний раз, но он никак это не прокомментировал. Огюст жульничал не для того, чтобы выиграть, но чтобы затруднить Лорану путь к победе. Это было чем-то вроде упражнения. Чем сложнее игра, тем труднее задача. И Лоран выигрывал всегда, раз за разом. 

— Ты опять меня победил, — сказал Огюст, когда Лоран забрал его короля.

Слова, сказанные до этого тысячи раз, этой ночью прозвучали иначе. Они стали настоящими, воплотились в жизнь.

— В следующий раз я дам тебе выиграть, если хочешь.

Огюст изучил его лицо. Он рассмеялся, и его смех был похож на пение тысячи птиц.

— Нет, не дашь. Слишком уж тебе нравится побеждать. Думаю, я создал монстра.

Лоран уже открывал рот, чтобы ответить, когда стук в дверь остановил его. Звук был неуверенным. Робким. После стольких месяцев, в течение которых Лоран был вынужден терпеть присутствие Йорда, было понятно, что за дверью стоял не он. И не Лазар, вечно забывавший постучать и врывавшийся в комнату без предупреждения.

Огюст встал и подошел к двери, поднятой рукой показывая Лорану, что стоит затихнуть. Он выглядел спокойным, и Лоран удивился, заметив, как его брат потянулся за серебряным ножом для писем перед тем, как открыть дверь.

— Дамианос, — сказал Огюст и спрятал свое импровизированное оружие за спиной, словно ребенок, пытающийся избежать наказания. — Я не ждал тебя.

Вытянув шею, Лоран заметил Дамианоса, по-идиотски неподвижно и напряженно стоящего перед Огюстом.

«Придурок, — подумал Лоран, — ты никогда его так не убедишь».

— Я хотел узнать, могли бы мы поговорить, — сказал Дамианос. — Я, э… Я надеюсь, что ничего не прерываю.

Огюст засомневался. Прежде чем полностью открыть дверь, он обернулся посмотреть на Лорана, который улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Входи. Мой брат…

— …уже уходит, — сказал Лоран. Он встал и поднял свою книгу. — Уже поздно, и Йорд наверняка устал. Ты знаешь, каким раздраженным он становится, если не высыпается.

Карие глаза Дамианоса следили за Лораном, пока он выходил. «Завтра, — казалось, говорили они. — Завтра ты расскажешь мне».

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Лоран Огюсту. — Спасибо за книгу.

Они с Дамианосом поменялись местами. Дверь с мягким щелчком закрылась за Дамианосом, и вскоре послышался смех, но сквозь толстое дерево, разделявшее их, Лоран не смог понять, кому он принадлежал.

— Вы этого хотели? — спросил его Йорд, как только Лоран встретился с ним лицом. — Чтобы они поладили?

Лоран отмахнулся от него.

— С чего бы мне этого хотеть?

Брови Йорда ненадолго сошлись вместе.

— Ваше высочество, вы ведь понимаете, что принц Акилоса не…

— Он не что?

— Он почти ровесник вашего брата. — с осторожностью, ему не присущей, сказал Йорд. Они уже начали идти к покоям Лорана, но каждый шаг Йорда казался Лорану странно медленным. Казалось, что Йорд пытался растянуть время.

— Я не думаю… Король не одобрит.

Лоран остановился.

— Он не ровесник моему брату. Ему девятнадцать, Огюст почти на шесть лет старше.

— Но вам тринадцать, ваше высочество.

— Йорд, иногда я думаю… — он замолчал. Заново прослушивая в своей голове их разговор, Лоран сказал:

— Ты, конечно, не думаешь, что я хочу его.

Единственным ответом для него были покрасневшие щеки Йорда.

— Что мы, по-твоему, вместе замышляли? — спросил Лоран. Ему никогда еще так не хотелось смеяться. — Наше ухаживание?

— Говорят, у него есть типаж, — ответил Йорд в свою защиту. Он продолжил идти, заставляя Лорана следовать за собой. — И вы видели жену его брата. О чем еще я мог думать?

— О, Йорд, — сказал Лоран. Ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не начать хихикать, как девчонка. Довольно скоро его глаза начало щипать от слез. — Ты бы пришел на свадьбу? Может, надел бы хитон?

— Ваше высочество.

— Надел бы я хитон? — спросил Лоран, и больше у него не получилось сдерживать смех. Он не мог перестать хохотать. — О, не… не будь таким.

Йорд нахмурился.

— Лоран.

Это только заставило Лорана рассмеяться сильнее.

— Я не могу… перестать. Ты в хитоне, Йорд.

Йорд ничего не сказал.

— И Лазар, — продолжил Лоран. Ему становилось тяжело дышать. — Лазар в…

— …хитоне. — Йорд вздохнул. Было похоже, что у него не получалось добраться до покоев Лорана побыстрее. — Думаю, я понял шутку, ваше высочество.

Вытирая слезы, Лоран сказал:

— Йорд, день, когда я выйду за варвара, будет днем моей смерти. Боже, хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты все время был таким смешным. Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный шут, не присоединись ты к гвардии моего брата.

— Возможно, не так уж и поздно попытаться стать им, — сухо сказал Йорд. — Или кормилицей, учитывая, сколько времени я провожу с вами.

Лоран взвыл, и его тело вновь затряслось от смеха.

— Кормилицей! О, Йорд, я и не знал, что у тебя есть сиськи!

***

Дамианос ждал его, когда Лоран вышел из обеденного зала вместе с Лазаром. Йорд отказался куда-то его сопровождать в этот день, утверждая, что ему был нужен отдых от бесконечных шуток Лорана. Лазар был гораздо более разговорчивым, чем Йорд. В нем чувствовалась юность, которой не было в Йорде, и ему нравилось вслух спрашивать что-то у себя и себе же отвечать. Лорану едва удалось съесть завтрак, не выплюнув его; он не мог избавиться от предоставленного воображением Лазара в тоненьком варварском наряде.

— Скажи мне, что ты имел в виду в тот раз, — по-акилосски сказал Дамианос. Он поднял руку, заставляя Лорана замолчать. — Да, я поговорил с твоим братом. 

— И? — потребовал Лоран. — Согласился ли он?

Дамианос закатил глаза.

— Я не спросил его. Он бы отказался. Я должен был заслужить его доверие, иначе бы он не позволил.

— У тебя осталось лишь несколько недель.

— Я знаю, — раздраженно сказал Дамианос. — Но я работаю над этим. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Не здесь.

— Здесь никого нет.

— Везде кто-то есть, — сказал Лоран. Он резко повернул налево, и Дамианос с Лазаром последовали за ним. Направляясь к своим покоям, он добавил:

— Лазар останется у двери, как Йорд в прошлый раз, но нам придется быть еще более осторожными, чем тогда.

«Незаметными». Лоран хотел использовать это слово. Слово дяди.

— Зачем нам скрываться? — раздраженно спросил Дамианос. Он вошел в покои Лорана с пустым выражением лица; было неизвестно, о чем он думал. Выглядела ли комната странной или знакомой? Понравилась ли она ему? — Ты так мало доверяешь своим стражам?

Лоран занял кресло у окна и жестом указал Дамианосу сесть на кровать. Или на пол.

— Это не им я не доверяю, — тихо сказал он.

— Обязательно ли нам шептать?

— Я буду шептать, а ты будешь слушать, — огрызнулся Лоран. Казалось, что у него не получалось следить за языком, когда Дамианос был рядом. — Или тебе хочется, чтобы я закричал и предупредил Йокасту о наших планах?

Это привлекло внимание Дамианоса. Он наклонился вперед, сидя на кровати, и выражение на его лице было похоже на голод.

— О планах? Вот, чем мы занимаемся?

— Я строю планы. Ты просто… здесь.

— Ты сказал, что я умру. Что умрет и мой отец.

Лоран потер виски. Он чувствовал приближение головной боли, чувствовал давление, нарастающее за глазами. Это напомнило ему об утрах после…

Нет. Он не позволит себе думать об этом, не при варваре.

Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на руках Дамианоса. Они выглядели мягкими, но мозолистыми. Когда он двигал ими, Лоран мог представить его с мечом.

— Между тобой и твоим братом вражда, — просто сказал он. Ему стоило быть лаконичным, если он хотел быть понятым. — Его жена хочет быть королевой.

Руки Дамианоса сжались в кулаки.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Я знаю, что вы делили ее какое-то время, — сказал Лоран, глядя в глаза Дамианоса. Дамианос отвернулся. — В конце она выбрала Кастора. Почему?

— Я не знаю. Я не она.

— Это был риторический… — ответил Лоран. — Потому что им легче управлять.

— Ты не знаешь ни его, ни ее. Ни меня. Как ты можешь сидеть здесь и говорить такие гадости о людях, о которых ты ничего не знаешь?

— Я наблюдал за ним, — продолжил Лоран, словно Дамианос ничего не говорил. — Он раб своего же гнева. С каждым днем в нем накапливается все больше и больше обиды. Это только вопрос времени, когда…

— Когда что?

Лоран осторожно подобрал слова.

— Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя.

Дамианос неотрывно глядел на него.

— Он мой брат.

«Единокровный», — подумал Лоран.

— Как я уже сказал, Йокаста хочет быть королевой.

— Я наследник, — огрызнулся Дамианос. Это, очевидно, было для него больной темой. — Если бы она по-настоящему хотела править, то вышла бы за меня.

Снаружи Лазар разговаривал сам с собой.

— Разве что ей было известно, что ты не доживешь до своей коронации.

Дамианос замер. Он выглядел здесь чужим, занимая столько места на кровати Лорана, что от него было сложно оторвать взгляд. Он выделялся как белая ворона. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Она бы никогда…

— Не она, ты, абсолютный идиот. Я говорю про Кастора.

Несмотря на то, что они говорили на акилосском, Дамианос выглядел растерянным. Это ни капли не удивило Лорана.

— Но ты сказал, что им легко управлять.

— Я полагаю, она пыталась убедить его, — неуверенно сказал Лоран. Эта часть была сплошной догадкой, и даже Лоран не мог притвориться, что знал, что происходило в голове Йокасты. Такой она была змеей.

— Если бы она хотела, чтобы ты умер, то это бы уже случилось. То, что ты еще жив, значит, что Кастор прислушивается к ней в некоторой степени. И все же…

— И все же?

Лорану не хотелось этого говорить, но он знал, что если промолчит, то Дамианос уйдет, и все его попытки будут напрасны.

— Я не думаю, что она сильно беспокоится о твоем отце. 

Долгое время никто не говорил. Они сидели в тишине, слушая бормотание Лазара и избегая взгляда друг друга.

Лорану хотелось сказать больше, хотелось искусить Дамианоса другими секретами, чтобы тот продолжал выполнять свою часть сделки, но также он знал, что говорить слишком много было плохим решением. «Всему свое время, малыш». Лорана пробрала дрожь.

— Тогда почему тебе хочется отправиться вместе с нами в Иос? — спросил его Дамианос. Это были не те слова, которые Лоран ожидал от него услышать. — Если то, что ты говоришь — правда… тогда ты не будешь там в безопасности.

Он мог сказать тысячу вещей. Большая часть из них была правдой наполовину, а некоторые были совершенной ложью. Дамианос казался довольно доверчивым, в конце концов.

— Если не будет тебя и твоего отца, Кастор станет королем, — решился сказать Лоран. — Как я уже говорил, я следил за ним. Наверняка ты заметил, как он говорит с моим братом. — Ему захотелось прикусить щеку изнутри — иногда это помогало сконцентрироваться. — Будет война. И я отказываюсь потерять в ней брата.

Дамианос задумчиво коснулся живота. Лоран уже видел, как он делал это, когда думал, что никто не смотрел на него. Рубашка Дамианоса закрывала кожу, но Лорану не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать. Что бы это ни было, оно имело власть над Дамианосом. Возможно, плохо зажившая рана с войны.

— Я тебе не доверяю, — сказал Дамианос.

Это действительно было так, но Лорана это не волновало. Если бы Дамианос думал, что Лоран шпион или предатель, то не пришел бы в его покои один. Или, может быть, он был чересчур уверен в своих способностях. Дамианос был, в конце концов, как минимум в три раза крупнее Лорана.

— Ты должен быть идиотом, чтобы доверять мне, когда я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это. Если я отправлюсь в Иос…

— Да?

— У тебя будет преимущество. Этому можно доверять. У тебя будут твои люди, а у меня… — У меня не будет. Лоран заставил себя продолжить. Ему не нравилось то, как неуверенно он звучал, как уязвимо. — Я нужен тебе.

На лице Дамианоса появилось подобие улыбки.

— Ты ребенок. С чего бы мне нуждаться в тебе? Никандрос — единственный, чей совет я ценю, и он ни разу меня не подвел. Почему я должен прислушиваться к тебе, а не к нему?

«Потому что он глуп, как корова», — хотел сказать Лоран.

—Потому что он хороший мужчина. Хорошие люди редко видят в других плохое. Мой брат такой же.

— А ты нет? — спросил Дамианос, переставая касаться живота рукой. — Хороший, я имею в виду.

— Я еще не мужчина, — сказал Лоран.

— Да, я это заметил, но все же. Разве тебя не должна беспокоить эта способность видеть в других подобные недостатки?

Лоран услышал несказанные слова.

— Говори понятно или уходи. Если я кажусь тебе опасным или неуравновешенным, то так и скажи. Я не обижусь. Не то, чтобы меня волновало твое мнение.

— Йокаста, — начал Дамианос и остановился. — Здесь у нее есть осведомитель. Она зовет его своей «птичкой». Кто-то, кто нашептывает ей все тайны во дворце. 

— И?

— И она сказала мне, что ты пытался убить ребенка в саду. Если это правда…

— Это правда, — легко ответил Лоран. Он был уверен в том, что говорил, а мнение Дамианоса о нем имело мало значения в общем масштабе. Лорана нужно было не любить, а терпеть. — Выходит, что убийство не входит в перечень моих талантов. Советую тебе не волноваться на этот счет; если я не смог убить ребенка, то сомневаюсь, что у меня получилось бы убить тебя. Как бы близок ты ни был мне по уму, но силы у тебя в пятьдесят раз больше, чем у ребенка, которого я пытался утопить.

— В Акилосе детей твоего возраста не будет беспокоить твой статус принца Вира, — сказал Дамианос. — Ты слышал Йокасту. В тринадцать с тобой будут обращаться как с мужчиной, и от тебя будет ожидаться подобающее поведение.

Лоран наклонил голову в сторону и прищурился от яркости солнца.

— Ты уже закончил? Не беспокойся, акилосские птенчики будут в безопасности.

— Я не о них беспокоюсь.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны беспокоиться о моей безопасности.

Дамианос встал. Кровать заскрипела, словно в облегчении.

— Я беспокоюсь о своей безопасности. Сомневаюсь, что гнев твоего брата будет легко успокоить, если что-то произойдет с тобой в Акилосе.

— Тогда я буду хорошо себя вести, — сказал Лоран и тоже поднялся. — Мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы тебя до смерти избили плетями.

Дамианос фыркнул.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны беспокоиться о моей…

— Я не тебя пытаюсь спасти от креста, — прервал его Лоран. — Но, каким бы интересным представлением это бы ни было, мои уши бы сильно пострадали.

— Твои уши? — спросил Дамианос. Несмотря на свои мышцы и вес, он двигался грациозно и достиг двери раньше Лорана.

— Ты бы кричал, словно женщина при родах, — ответил Лоран. Он повернулся к Лазару, который захлопнул рот, увидев, что они выходят. — Не прекращай свою болтовню из-за меня, Лазар.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал Лазар, краснея. Его глаза метнулись к Дамианосу. — Хотите ли вы, чтобы я отвел вас в восточное крыло с вашим…

— Другом, — предложил Дамианос.

— Нет, — сказал Лазару Лоран. — Мы с тобой пойдем на охоту.

Лазар нахмурился, отодвигаясь от дверного проема, на который он опирался.

— Сейчас не охотничий сезон, ваше высочество. В это время года нет кабанов.

— Как будто была бы какая-то разница, если бы они были, — сказал Дамианос. — Кабан убил бы принца так же быстро, как я — муху.

«Он мне нужен», — напомнил себе Лоран, но с каждой секундой становилось все труднее вспомнить, почему.

— Тогда радуйся, что я собираюсь охотиться не на кабана, — мгновенно ответил он, — а на птицу.

Лазар спросил в замешательстве:

— Стоит ли мне принести вам лук и стрелы?

Справа от Лорана послышались тяжелые шаги. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что там Йорд. Он любил шаркать ногами при ходьбе лишь для того, чтобы раздражать Лорана. Краем глаза он заметил, что Дамианос собрался уходить.

— Постой, — сказал он и был более чем доволен, когда Дамианос остановился. Йорд встал рядом с Лазаром и посмотрел на Лорана с угрозой в глазах. — Мой страж хотел спросить у тебя несколько вопросов, Дамианос. Давай, Йорд. Спроси его.

— Ваше высочество, — убийственным голосом сказал Йорд.

Лоран прикусил щеку и еще раз сдержал смех.

— Спроси его о хитонах, Йорд.

— Хитонах? — спросил Дамианос, поворачиваясь к Йорду. Он говорил голосом принца — вежливым и строгим. — Это туники. Наверняка ты видел моих людей, одетых в них. В Акилосе мы почти не носим штаны.

— Слышал, Йорд? — спросил Лоран, тыкая его пальцем в руку. Йорд и мускулом не двинул, похоже, даже не дыша. — Они не носят штаны.

Дамианос выглядел озадаченным.

— Я, э… Я могу найти хитон, если тебе…

В этот момент Лоран разразился смехом, сгибаясь пополам от силы своего хохота.

— Да, да. Йорду именно это и нужно. Он… он…

Но Лоран понял, что больше не мог говорить. Слишком уж сильно он смеялся.


	7. Шестая глава

Король Вира не походил ни на одного правителя, которому Дамианосу приходилось знать. Сколько он себя помнил, Дамианос всегда был окружен влиятельными людьми. Короли и лорды часто посещали Иос, принося с собой экзотических питомцев и дорогие подарки в надежде заполучить расположение его отца. Дамианос вырос, наблюдая за ними, слушая их жизнерадостные речи и щедрые обещания. Он вырос, привыкнув к жестокости — к истязанию девушек, к убийству бедняков, бунтующих в надеждах получить еду, к публичным наказаниям тех, кто когда-либо им навредил.

Когда Дамианосу было пятнадцать, он стоял рядом с отцом и смотрел, как тот лишает человека всех его земель и прав. Мужчина протестовал и умолял, а, поняв, что ничто из этого не сработает, плюнул в лицо Теомедису. Отец вытер щеку и жестом приказал принести себе меч.

Один быстрый взмах, и голова мужчины покатилась по земле.

«Королями не рождаются, — сказал отец, когда Дамианос спросил, почему он так поступил, — ими становятся». Кастор объяснил ему это несколько часов спустя. Мужчина поплатился головой не из-за гнева отца, а из-за желания того остаться на троне.

— Власть — существо скользкое, — сказал ему Кастор той ночью. Тогда они все еще говорили друг с другом свободно. — Чтобы удержать ее, человек должен быть готов пойти на что угодно. Сегодня отец показал всем наблюдающим, что отнять у него эту власть — плохая идея.

И все же Дамианос не понял.

— Но тот человек… Ему не нужен был трон отца. Он просто хотел вернуть свои земли.

Кастор рассмеялся. Когда он заговорил вновь, в его голосе звучало презрение, но Дамианос еще не научился слушать.

— Сегодня он хотел земли. Завтра — весь мир.

Но сложно было представить мир, в котором Огюст не родился бы королем. Это давалось ему легко, без каких-либо усилий. Он правил так же естественно, как плавали рыбы и дышали смертные, как вставало по утрам и садилось по вечерам солнце. Огюст говорил что думал и презирал тех, кто этого не делал. Казалось, он не знал, как быть жестоким, завистливым или хитрым. Когда он говорил, Дамианос был вынужден слушать — точно так же, как бывало с отцом. И все же Огюст не был похож на Теомедиса.

Он держал власть как на ладони, почти беспечно. Казалось, он не боялся, что кто-то отнимет ее у него, как, Дамианос знал, боялся его отец.

Глядя на него, Дамианос часто задавался вопросом, красной ли была его кровь. Текла бы она при порезе? А если бы текла, то разве она могла быть какого-то другого цвета, кроме золотого? Копье прошло мимо его сердца благодаря одной лишь удаче, и все же он не сжал власть в кулаке, пытаясь удержать ее, уворачивающуюся, в плену. Огюст спокойно держал свою руку, и ладонь его всегда была повернута к солнцу.

У них появилась некоторая рутина. По ночам, когда ужин уже был окончен, и проходило достаточно времени для того, чтобы Щенок удалился в свои покои, Дамианос стучался в дверь Огюста и делил с ним лишнюю кружку вина или меда.

Этой ночью Дамианос пришел слишком рано, и ему пришлось ждать, пока Огюст закончит играть со своим братом в шахматы. Лоран выиграл и ушел, убедившись, что пожелал спокойной ночи только Огюсту, но перед этим бросил в сторону Дамианоса острый как стрела взгляд. «Твое время истекает», — читалось в нем.

Ожидая, пока Огюст разольет мед, Дамианос сказал:

— Ты и твой брат, кажется, близки.

Огюст протянул ему чашу. Он не выглядел особо взволнованным, но Дамианос заметил, что он налил слишком много меда, и тот почти выплескивался через край. Слова Дамианоса отвлекли его.

— Настолько близки, насколько он это позволяет, — сказал он, протягиваясь за своим напитком.

Дамианосу пока что ничего не было известно о правлении. Его отец еще не был особенно старым, и ему предстояло править еще много лет, а быть принцем не значило быть королем. Дамианоса не волновали торговые пути или экономическая прибыль. Спроси его кто-то, он не смог бы сказать, когда в последний раз присутствовал на совещании.

Но братство… Об этом Дамианосу было известно многое.

— Я заметил, что он не похож на других мальчиков.

Огюст молчал.

Дамианос попытался опять.

— Он…

— Чересчур умен? — прервал Огюст. — Раздражающе верен мне? Или слабость то слово, которое ты ищешь? Жене твоего брата оно, кажется, очень нравится.

Дамианоса ошеломила неожиданная резкость в голосе Огюста. Только что они говорили как друзья, а теперь… Но Дамианос знал, что он не мог отступить. Он пообещал, что хотя бы попробует, и сейчас он понимал, что готов на все, чтобы сдержать свое слово. Он не хотел давать Щенку причин для злорадства, а у него их будет предостаточно, если у Дамианоса не получится убедить Огюста. Из нежеланной задачи это превратилось в личный вызов без ведома Дамианоса.

— Одиноким, — медленно сказал Дамианос. Он наблюдал за тем, как костяшки рук Огюста побелели, а затем покраснели во мгновение ока. — Он кажется одиноким.

— Лоран не ладит с другими детьми, — наконец сказал Огюст. Дамианосу казалось, что ему было трудно говорить, как будто он почти боялся, что его брат ворвется в комнату и отчитает их за то, что они говорят о нем. — Он считает их… простодушными.

Выходит, глупыми.

— Я знаю, что предложение моего отца тебе вчера показалось неприятным, — сказал Дамианос. Казалось, будто он приближался к огню. Тепло не успокаивало, а, наоборот, было почти болезненным. Если он оговорится, Огюст сожжет его живьем. — Но я не знаю почему.

Снаружи светила полная луна. Она была круглой, бледной, как кость, и незнакомой. Она, конечно, не могла быть той же луной, на которую Дамианос смотрел всю жизнь. Облака собирались вокруг нее так, как раньше ему никогда не приходилось видеть. Не впервые он поймал себя на том, как мечтает услышать океан и почувствовать вкус соли во рту.

— Он моя единственная семья, — сказал Огюст. Он смотрел на Дамианоса, склонив голову набок и словно оценивая. На мгновение он выглядел точь-в-точь как Лоран. — Я не вытерплю, если он покинет меня.

Дамианос заерзал на месте. Он никогда не знал, как быть с горем других.

— Прости, я не знал, что твой дядя умер.

Что-то странное мелькнуло на лице Огюста. Возможно, удивление. Оно пропало секунду спустя.

— Нет, не умер, — тихо сказал Огюст. — Во всяком случае не сейчас.

«Во всем виноват принц», — сказала Йокаста. Дамианос открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но выражение лица Огюста остановило его.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Отпустить его может быть хорошей идеей. Его акилосский хорош, и может стать лучше.

— Достаточно, — сказал Огюст. Он словно говорил не своим голосом и звучал намного старше. — Я знаю, что вы с моим братом что-то задумали.

— Ваше вели…

— На твоем месте я бы не лгал мне, Дамианос. Особенно об этом. Стражи моего брата сказали мне, что вы двое говорите время от времени.

— Это так, — признался Дамианос. Не было смысла лгать, если Огюсту уже была известна правда. Во всяком случае, какая-то ее часть.

— На акилосском.

Дамианосу стало жарко.

— Он практикуется, — солгал он, а затем понял, что солгал королю. Обезглавленный мужчина из его кошмаров вновь показался перед ним, и память о нем была такой свежей, как если бы это случилось лишь несколько минут назад. Другая мысль, от которой ему стало и плохо, и спокойно одновременно, накатила на него подобно прибою: «Он был человеком, а я принц». — Ему сложно даются некоторые глаголы.

Невозможно было понять, поверил ему Огюст или нет.

— Он останется здесь, и это мое последнее слово. От имени своего брата скажу, что мне жаль. Что бы он ни имел против тебя… Не злись на него. Боюсь, он подцепил дурные привычки касательно секретов.

Голова Дамианоса гудела.

— Он не заставляет меня делать это. Я пришел сюда по собственной воле.

Еще одна ложь.

— Даже если бы я это позволил, он бы ни за что не отправился с тобой, — сказал Огюст. Он не сказал это жестоко или с насмешкой; он просто говорил правду. У Дамианоса свело живот от вины. — Он с большей радостью отправится в Патрас, по-моему. 

— Он хочет этого, — сказал Дамианос прежде, чем успел это продумать. Что-то в честности Огюста заставила Дамианоса быть честным в ответ. — Может быть, если кто-то из ваших людей отправится с ним…

— Я видел питомцев, которых ты отводишь в свои покои, — сказал он, вновь прерывая Дамианоса. Через секунду Огюст добавил: — Я встречался с женой твоего брата.

— Я не думаю, что понимаю, о чем ты.

Огюст резко рассмеялся.

— Давай поговорим как мужчины, Дамианос. Ты утверждаешь, что мой брат хочет покинуть свой дом, единственное место, где он когда-либо жил, и отправиться с тобой в Акилос. И ты утверждаешь, что пришел говорить со мной по своему желанию.

— Но при чем тут Йокаста?

— Ты единственный наследник своего отца. Как бы он ни… ценил твоего брата, он не позволит ему править на твоем месте. — Огюст сделал паузу, чтобы отхлебнуть меда. Дамианос не мог отвести взгляд, потому что даже напряженным он выглядел красиво. — Когда твой отец умрет, ты будешь королем. Королям нужны наследники.

Дамианос ничего не сказал. Он не понимал, к чему вел Огюст.

Огюст, должно быть, заметил его смятение, потому что сказал:

— Понятно, что тебя не интересует женитьба, Дамианос. Если ты этого не заметил, у моего брата нет матки.

Любое дружелюбие исчезло с лица Огюста. Они больше не разговаривали и не сближались. Что-то между ними изменилось, и Дамианос чувствовал опасность. Когда Огюст опустил глаза, Дамианос проследил за его взглядом и заметил, как тот смотрит на серебряный нож для писем на столе. Казалось, будто воздух изменился, потяжелел, и пульс Дамианоса ускорился.

Ох.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Дамианос. — Нет, нет. Я не… Он не… — он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, сглотнуть и подумать. В ужасе он то ли сказал, то ли прохрипел: — Он ребенок.

— Мне казалось, что тринадцатилетние уже считаются мужчинами в вашей стране, — сказал Огюст. Он не запнулся и не заикнулся, его слова были точными. Как долго, подумал Дамианос, он думал, что тот хочет затащит его брата в постель? — И тебе определенно нравятся такие как он. Блондины, молодые и миловидные.

Дамианос отпрянул, чувствуя тошноту.

— Не такие молодые. Никогда. Я бы никогда… Нет.

Вместо того, чтобы смягчиться, лицо Огюста ожесточилось еще сильнее. Его словно вырезали из камня.

— Тогда дело в Касторе? Он уже устал от своей очаровательной жены?

— Мой брат не любитель мальчиков, — резко ответил Дамианос. Он начинал забывать, с кем разговаривает — на короля не срывались вот так, неважно, насколько добр был этот король, — и от упоминания имени его брата вместе с такими обвинениями было сложнее об этом вспомнить. — В Акилосе мы не ебем детей. Неважно, насколько они милы и златовласы.

Дамианос ждал, пока Огюст ответит, сердито и самоуверенно, что в Вире таких вещей тоже не делают. Но ответ, которого он ожидал, не пришел.

— Он останется здесь, — просто сказал он. — Ты мне нравишься, Дамианос, действительно нравишься. По-моему, ты честный человек, и будешь справедливым королем, когда придет твое время править. Останемся же друзьями и будем уважать наш союз. — Огюст потянулся за ножом для писем и притворился, будто изучает его. — Уверен, что мой брат ценит твои уроки, но я не ценю советы по поводу того, как его воспитывать. Для собственного же блага больше не говори со мной на эти темы. 

Что-то подсказало Дамианосу, что ему стоило оставить все как есть. Он сделал то, что должен был, и выполнил свою часть сделки. Это был король Вира, самый могущественный союзник его отца, и Дамианосу стоило извиниться за то, что он расстроил его, и удалиться. Еще не поздно было найти для себя красивого питомца, с которым можно было провести ночь.

Скоро он понял, что не может сделать ничего из этого.

— В моей стране есть старое выражение, — сказал Дамианос. Потом он добавил на акилосском: — Слишком обильно полить — то же, что и убить.

Сверкнуло серебро. Моргнув несколько раз, Дамианос понял, что Огюст вонзил ножик для писем в темный деревянный стол, и теперь нож стоял прямо, словно замерев в воздухе в неестественном положении. Стол не выглядел старым, и дерево казалось прочным под пальцами Дамианоса — оба признаки того, что за движением Огюста скрывалась сила.

На акилосском, чуть более ломаном, чем у Лорана, Огюст сказал:

— Тогда хорошо, что мой брат не растение.

Дамианос услышал в его голосе приказ выйти. В этот раз он его не проигнорировал.

***

Кастор не постучался. Он никогда не стучался дома, и потому Дамианос не удивился тому, что дурная привычка его брата последовала за ним до самого Арля. Так он мог держать что-то под контролем — стук был вежливостью и предупреждением, — и Дамианос не мог заставить себя ненавидеть Кастора за это. Ему тоже порой нравилось контролировать ситуацию.

— Брат, — приветствовал его Дамианос. Он лежал в кровати все утро, проигрывая в голове вчерашний разговор с Огюстом, но сел, когда заметил Кастора, прислонившегося к двери.

— Дамианос, — ответил Кастор.

Никогда еще звук собственного имени не причинял ему столько боли.

С самого разговора с Лораном Дамианосу казалось, словно приподнялся занавес, и новый мир появился перед ним. «Я наблюдал за ним», — сказал Щенок. Так что Дамианос тоже начал наблюдать за Кастором.

Все скрывалось в мелочах. Как сейчас, он отказывался звать Дамианоса своим братом. Он замирал и затихал, когда говорил отец. Иногда казалось, что единственное, что сдерживало его, были руки Йокасты вокруг него.

По мнению Лорана, Дамианос был обязан Йокасте своей жизнью. Было легко представить, как она шепчет Кастору, что он не может убить собственного брата, что Дамианос для нее дорог — нет, был дорог. Но это казалось мечтами, фантазиями. Дамианосу было легче поверить, что его брат ненавидел его, чем что Йокаста вообще о нем заботилась.

— Отец хочет, чтобы ты пришел на совещание, — сказал Кастор. Он не сдвинулся с места у дверного проема, но расстояние между ними, казалось, стало больше. — Он говорит, что это важно.

По тому, как Кастор говорил, было понятно, что ему не нравилось быть посланником своего отца столько же, сколько ему не нравилось разговаривать с Дамианосом. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда голос Дамианоса остановил его.

— Брат, — повторил Дамианос. Если Кастор не хотел этого говорить, тогда скажет он. «Брат, брат, брат», — повторял он в своей голове. Это было похоже на молитву. — Пойдем вместе.

Кастор посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Как тебе угодно.

Они прошли по дворцу в полной тишине. Каждый раз, когда Дамианосу хотелось заговорить, он не мог этого сделать. Это был не Иос. Здесь не было неуклюжих слуг, над которыми можно было бы посмеяться, что было любимым занятием Кастора до недавнего времени, а теперь, женившись на Йокасте, он не брал питомцев. Дамианос понял, что единственное, что у них было общего, была кровь их отца.

Всегда ли так было? Неужели Дамианос просто не заметил? Шрам на животе покалывало, как часто бывало, когда он думал о Касторе. Он помнил кровь, просачивающуюся сквозь пальцы, когда он держался за живот, помнил отчаянное биение сердца и лицо Кастора над своим. Память подводила его. Был ли Кастор тем, кто позвал на помощь? Плакал ли он?

И если плакал, было ли это только для приличия?

Когда они вошли в зал совета, Дамианос подумал о тех бесконечных месяцах, которые они оба проводили в летнем дворце. Тогда он был ребенком, даже моложе Лорана, и Кастор играл с ним. Плавание, поездки на лошадях, борьба. Там они были братьями.

— Где король Огюст? — спросил Кастор, как только они оба сели на свои места. — Он уже должен быть тут.

Их отец что-то проворчал. Вокруг люди начинали терять терпение. Когда Огюст вошел в комнату через несколько секунд, все затихли. Он никогда не опаздывал. К удивлению, он даже не извинился за это.

— Ваше величество, — сказал посол. — Вам нехорошо? Я слышал, что во дворце новый врач. Возможно, стоит отменить это собрание.

Огюст натянуто улыбнулся мужчине.

— Новый врач есть, — сказал он, — но он не для меня. А теперь давайте начнем. Слухи и сплетни, к сожалению, не та причина, по которой мы сегодня здесь собрались.

Гигантские карты были разложены по столу. Мужчины стояли и жарко спорили по поводу добычи руды и земледелия. Решение проблем одного человека было бедой для другого. Они все указывали на карты, на крошечные корабли и флаги, прикрепленные к ним, и всё спорили и спорили. Все, кроме Дамианоса. Он был слишком занят тем, что смотрел на Кастора, чтобы заметить что-то еще.

Прошел час, прежде чем их прервали. Дверь заскрипела, когда ее открыл мужчина, выдавая свое присутствие. Взволнованность, с которой он говорил, не одна предавала его спешку. Он, как и Кастор, забыл постучать.

Это был Лазар, один из стражей Щенка.

— Ваше величество, — сказал он. — Там…

Огюст вскочил еще до того, как тот закончил говорить.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он всем в комнате. Люди смотрели на него, ошарашенные. Ни разу за все их пребывание здесь Огюст не покидал собрание так рано. — Мы продолжим завтра. Прошу прощения.

— Это принц, — услышал Дамианос шепот одного из советников, как только Огюст удалился. — Это принц всегда создает здесь проблемы.

***

Вопреки здравому смыслу Дамианос пошел в западное крыло тем вечером после ужина. И король, и принц отсутствовали, и начинали расползаться слухи.

Дамианос спросил об этом у Йокасты, пока они ели.

— Твоя птичка сообщила тебе о том, что происходит?

Улыбка Йокасты стала кислой. Она деликатно покачала головой и сказала:

— Боюсь, кто-то обрезал ей крылышки. Она больше не споет, во всяком случае, не для меня.

Дверь Огюста была заперта. Дамианос постучал раз, два, и подождал. Как бы он ни старался, все равно не мог ничего расслышать через толстую деревянную дверь.

Прошла минута, потом другая. Как бы невежливо это ни было, он постучался вновь.

Ответа не было.

***

Йорд совсем не обрадовался подарку Дамианоса. Он держал хитон на расстоянии от себя, как будто это была какая-то грязная тряпка, которую Дамианос украл с кухни. Дамианос не понимал отвращения мужчины. Разве Щенок в прошлый не сказал, что Йорд хотел иметь хитон? Ему всего лишь не хватало застежки или броши.

— Принц в своих покоях? — спросил Дамианос. Он начинал сожалеть о том, что не привел с собой Никандроса. Было очевидно, что его предложение мира не было принято с теплом. — Он не посещал ни одного обеда.

Стоическое лицо Йорда ничего не выдавало.

— Его высочеству нездоровится.

То же самое Огюст сказал его отцу. Дамианос не раз пытался подойти к нему за последние несколько дней, но Огюст все время был занят. Он ни разу не ответил на настоятельный стук в дверь, и уходил сразу же после совещания. Он почти не ел с ими, а когда это случалось, казалось, переводил разговор на удобные для него темы, не связанные с его братом.

Когда отец Дамианоса поинтересовался насчет здоровья принца, Огюст был очень осторожен, отвечая. «Боюсь, он неважно себя чувствует», — сказал он и больше ничего не объяснял. Но слухи расползались по дворцу подобно пожару, и вскоре даже питомцы шептались по поводу состояния принца. Ни для кого не был секрет, что король нашел в Патрасе доктора, но никому не была известна причина. Принц не выглядел больным — во всяком случае, не для Дамианоса — и никакого вреда, о котором кому-то было бы известно, ему причинено не было.

— Он болен? — спросил Дамианос Йорда. Его мало беспокоил ребенок, но у них была сделка, и было странно не иметь понятия о том, что на самом деле происходило. Арль с каждым новым днем все больше и больше походил на змеиное логово. — Возможно…

— Дамианос, — сказал Огюст.

Дамианос был так занят своими мыслями, что не заметил его прихода. Скрывая свое удивление за шарканьем ног, он повернулся к королю.

— Ваше величество.

Огюст улыбнулся. Он слегка сутулился, как будто что-то тяжелое давило на его плечи.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты так меня не называл. Твой брат этого точно не делает.

Это была правда. Когда Кастор говорил с ним, он всегда называл Огюста по его имени.

«Наверняка даже ты заметил, как он говорит с моим братом».

Дамианос оттолкнул от себя эту мысль.

— Я пришел увидеться с твоим братом, — сказал он. — Его стражи говорят мне, что ему нездоровится, но я надеялся, что у меня получится немного с ним поговорить.

Огюст был таким же стоическим, как и Йорд.

— Лорану нехорошо. Уверен, что он был бы признателен за твой визит, но сейчас он не в состоянии улучшать свой акилосский.

— Это не то, почему…

Громоподобный звук оборвал его. Он исходил из покоев принца, но ни Йорда, ни Огюста он не застал врасплох. Была пауза, во время которой все трое стояли в коридоре, слушая и ожидая, но звук не повторился.

— Лазар освободит тебя от обязанностей, когда вернется из конюшни, — сказал Огюст, глядя на Йорда. — Тебе следует отдохнуть.

Йорд стиснул зубы.

— Я не думаю…

— Я останусь, пока он не придет, — сказал Огюст. Он склонил голову набок, жестом приказывая мужчине уйти. — Принц Дамианос составит мне компанию, пока я жду.

— Ваше величество, — сказал Йорд и ушел, подметая пол хитоном, который Дамианос подарил ему.

Огюст прислонился к закрытой двери. Когда его голубые глаза посмотрели на Дамианоса, он снова улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь уходить, если хочешь. Думаю, я могу провести несколько минут ожидания в одиночестве.

Дамианос неловко переминулся с ноги на ногу. Это был их первый разговор с того раза, когда Огюст обвинил его в том, что он пытался переспать с его братом, и Дамианосу не хотелось опять его злить.

— Я могу найти для тебя Лазара.

Глядя на него сквозь полуопущенные веки, Огюст сказал:

— Лазара не нужно находить. Как я сказал Йорду, он в конюшне с одним из ваших людей. — Он остановился, словно в раздумье. — Как это работает, как думаешь? Лазар не говорит на вашем языке.

«А Паллас не говорит на вирийском», — подумал Дамианос.

— Полагаю, что они не очень много разговаривают.

— А, да. Конечно.

Дамианос улучил секунду, чтобы изучить короля. Его свободная рубашка была смята, а шнурки на жилете были пропущены через неправильные дырки, но он не выглядел как человек, который недавно получил удовольствие. В нем была глубочайшая усталость. Дамианос раньше не думал об этом, но, возможно, Огюст солгал, сказав, что врач из Патраса прибыл не к нему. Он определенно выглядел больным.

— Ты был прав, — сказал Огюст. Пускай он говорил мягко, Дамианоса испугал этот звук. — Он здесь одинок.

Звук голосов, исходящий из покоев Лорана, отвлек Дамианоса. Они были слабыми и приглушенными стеной и массивной дверью, но он все равно их слышал. Он не понимал, о чем там говорили или кому голоса принадлежали, разве что там было двое. Послышался другой громкий звук. Затем — тишина.

— Я был не в праве говорить такое, — сказал Дамианос. — Прости.

Огюст небрежно махнул рукой.

— Ты говорил честно, — сказал он. — Немногие посмели бы на твоем месте. Похоже, быть королем значит, что тебе никто не может возражать.

Рот Дамианоса, как всегда быстрее его мозга, сказал:

— Возможно, они боятся, что ты заколешь их ножиком для писем. — Понимая, что он сказал, Дамианос запаниковал. — Я не имею в виду… Я…

Огюст засмеялся, и Дамианос мог только смотреть на него. Король смеялся точно так же, как его брат. Память о Щенке, смеющемся именно рядом с этой комнатой, все еще была выжжена в его памяти. Было так странно видеть, как он ведет себя как ребенок, которым и являлся, хохоча над собственным стражем за интерес в другой культуре, что у Дамианоса не получалось забыть тот случай.

Оба брата закрывали глаза, когда смеялись. Они выглядели беззащитными и странно манящими, словно приглашали других смеяться заодно. Дамианос подумал, был ли у них с Кастором одинаковый смех. Через секунду он отмахнулся от мысли; в эти дни Кастор даже не улыбался.

— Должно быть, у меня не вышло тебя запугать. В противном случае ты бы не был здесь и не пытался бы заговорить с моим братом.

— Ты не говорил, что мне нужно переставать учить его, — сказал Дамианос в свою защиту.

Склонив голову набок, Огюст ответил:

— Разве ты не сказал, что не пришел сюда давать Лорану уроки?

— Я пришел как друг. — «Твой друг», хотелось ему добавить. Дамианос не был другом ребенку и не хотел им становиться, но сказать такое, скорее всего, значило вернуть Огюсту дурное настроение. Чувствуя смелость, Дамианос спросил: — Ему действительно нехорошо?

— Да.

— Это можно вылечить?

Огюст недолго разглядывал его.

— Я думаю, что да.

— Это…

— Он не болен, — оборвал его Огюст, без неприязни. — Дело не в теле. 

Дамианос нахмурился. Ему казалось, что болезни всегда влияли на тело. Что еще могло гнить, если не плоть?

— Ваше величество, — сказал Лазар. Он задыхался, как будто бежал или… Дамианос отвернулся от него. От румянца на лице Лазара ему становилось неловко. — Я не знал, что вы ждете. Я думал, что Йорд…

— Все хорошо, — сказал Огюст. Как будто сказав что-то ужасное, он побледнел. Он отшатнулся от двери менее чем грациозно, и оперся рукой на стену, поддерживая себя. — Приведите его в мои покои, как только они закончат, — сказал он Лазару. Его лицо вновь лишилось эмоций.

Лазар даже не попытался скрыть свое сомнение.

— А если он вновь откажется?

Вновь.

— Все равно приведи, — сказал Огюст. — Если не сможешь с ним справиться, пошли за Йордом. Он уже носил его на плече, насколько мне известно.

Дамианос откашлялся. Казалось, он не дышал, занятый наблюдением за их разговором.

— Я мог бы отвести его, если вам угодно.

Огюст и Лазар переглянулись.

— Не стоит, — наконец ответил Огюст. — Спасибо, Дамианос, но я уверен, что Лазар сам об этом позаботится.

— Мне стоит идти, — сказал Дамианос, но не пошевелился. Он ждал, про себя надеясь, что Огюст остановит его и объяснит, что на самом деле происходит с его братом, но никто ничего не сказал. — Тогда увидимся за ужином.

— Может, и нет, — сказал Огюст. Он пытался улыбаться, понял Дамианос по легкому изгибу его губ. — Не знаю, получится ли у меня вытерпеть еще один ужин с Гийоном.

Дамианос поневоле рассмеялся.

— Хорошо быть королем.

— Да, — ответил Огюст. Его мысли, кажется, уже были далеко. — Полагаю, что так.

Зная, что Никандрос, скорее всего, до сих пор тренировался, Дамианос решил вернуться в восточное крыло и ждать его там. Он не ждал, пока Огюст снова его отпустит, и, повернувшись, направился к садам. День был хороший — не такой теплый и солнечный, как хотелось бы Дамианосу, но все равно хороший, — и ему хотелось какое-то время быть подальше от всех и всего.

Он почти повернул налево, мимо роз, чтобы избежать уродливой статуи, которую стал так ненавидеть, когда что-то столкнулось с ним. Дамианос посмотрел вниз, моргнул, и понял, что ребенок вбежал в него с такой силой, что упал на землю.

Дамианос уставился на него. Он сидел в грязи и не выказывал намерений вставать в ближайшее время.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дамианос.

Ребенок уставился на него в ответ. На его правой щеке расцветал синяк. Он был маленьким, подобный ушибам, которые акилосские дети постоянно получали в борьбе и драках. Но Дамианос знал, что вокруг не было акилосских детей.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал мальчик.

Дамианосу казалось, что мальчик чуть ли не глумился. Он ждал извинения, которое так и не пришло. Все ли вирийские дети были так избалованы?

Мальчик был вирийцем. Его кожа была слишком светлой, его глаза слишком зелеными. Он не был одет в лучшие одежды, которые Дамианосу приходилось видеть, а шнурки не были золотыми или серебряными. Он мог быть конюхом. По виду ему не было больше тринадцати.

Он глянул через плечо Дамианоса, скорее всего, пытаясь понять, откуда тот пришел. Его голос был ровным, а глумление осталось, когда он заговорил.

— Вы пришли из покоев принца, ваше высочество?

— Да, — ответил Дамианос. Он никогда раньше не видел этого мальчика, но наверняка, если брат Огюста и он были одного возраста и обладали одинаковым высокомерием, то обязаны были быть друзьями. — Впрочем, сегодня он не в состоянии играть с тобой. Ему нехорошо.

Дамианос не мог представить принца Вира играющим с кем-либо, особенно с этим неряшливым мальчиком, но это был единственный ребенок в округе, так что, возможно, они дружили из простой необходимости.

Мальчика чуть ли не вырвало.

— Я бы скорее перерезал себе запястья, чем играл с ним, — сказал он. Прошла пауза, и, словно вспоминая, с кем говорит, он добавил: — Ваше высочество.

Дамианос чувствовал, что начинает улыбаться. «Я тоже», — подумал он.

***

Позже той ночью твердый стук в дверь заставил Дамианоса покинуть кровать и двух питомцев, которые уже лежали на ней. Он натянул свой хитон и распахнул дверь, готовый оторвать голову тому, кто стоял с той стороны. Он напрямую сказал Никандросу, что не хотел, чтобы его волновали этой ночью, не сейчас, когда у него была такая хорошая компания. Он думал, что ясно дал это понять, но, похоже, Никандрос слушал невнимательно.

— Если только ты не собираешься присоединяться к нам, то…

Слова застряли у него в горле. Даже сглотнуть было сложно.

— Он пойдет, — странным голосом сказал Огюст. Он выглядел… — Лоран пойдет с тобой.

Мозг Дамианоса работал медленно из-за того вина, что он выпил за ужином, и трех чаш меда, которые он разделил с питомцами. Он не знал, что сказать, потому кивнул. Когда Огюст повернулся и ушел, преследуемый двумя стражами, которых Дамианос никогда раньше не видел, он не думал об этом. Его разум был занят другими вещами, и он устал от извращенного хода мыслей вирийцев.

— Это было быстро, — сказал кареглазый питомец, когда Дамианос вскарабкался обратно на кровать.

— Да, — сказал Дамианос. Другой питомец уже забирался на него, садясь верхом на его член. — Да, — опять сказал он. И опять, когда кареглазый питомец с голодным взглядом наклонился, приоткрыв рот, готовый поцеловать его.

И опять, много часов спустя, когда они спросили его, стоит ли им уйти.


End file.
